


Clone Wars characters watch The Wrong Jedi-arc

by soft_cactus



Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin is always angry, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Clone Wars, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Episode: s05e19 To Catch A Jedi, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Rex, Cody, Ventress, and Barriss watch how Ahsoka left the Order(SPOILERS for the entirety of Clone Wars tbh)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738099
Comments: 163
Kudos: 488





	1. No fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the clone wars or any of its characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "Really, it does not matter who I am. It matters that you see, learn, and change. Otherwise, everything will end the exact way I saw it happen before. And I can't let that happen."  
> Obi-Wan nodded. "That's fair I guess... So, what will we be seeing next?"

_"Next you will be seeing something you have already been speculating about. And for that, two new guests will join you. First, please welcome Barriss Offee."_

Ahsoka instantly had a huge smile on her lips. Ever since Geonosis they had remained in close contact with each other, she was a good friend. The bright light appeared again and Barriss stood next to the other Padawan. Ahsoka immediately hugged her with her smile remaining on her face, Barriss returned the hug a bit more calm.

Barriss gave the Masters a respectful bow and quickly sat down next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave her a reassuring look and Atalante spoke again: _"Now, onto our second guest."_ Everyone expected a white light, but Atalante wasn't done yet. 

_"I understand there is bad blood between you and this person, but like I already once said, there will be no fighting here. You won't be able to attack this guest, and please, refrain from arguing all the time. I can guarantee that this person will not attack you."_

Everyone exchanged confused looks. Who could that possibly be? Anakin asked: "How can you guarantee that person won't attack us if you are so sure we will want to?"

Atalante sounded everything but amused: _"She knows the consequences of not listening to me."_ Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. "So, someone who is an enemy of us knows who you are? And we don't?" Atalante chuckled and everyone relaxed again. The tension left their bodies and they felt nothing but trust and warmth toward Atalante.

 _"She made a good guess and now she understands that this is necessary. Please welcome..."_ A bright light appeared that blinded everyone present _"Asajj Ventress."_ The light was like a drug and for a few seconds, they didn't really process who Atalante was talking about until the light died down and the Nightsister became visible.

Everyone jumped to their feet, prepared to defend themselves or attack her. Only Yoda stayed seated and after a short second of hesitation Windu sat down again, but his eyes had a dangerous edge to them.

Ventress looked at everyone for a second before sighing dramatically: "You really think you can attack me? Adorable. You'd think you of all people would respect her will." Nobody answered for a second, then Obi-Wan asked: "Who is 'she'?" Ventress looked genuinely surprised for a moment before she smirked. "You have not figured it out? Really? That's quite embarrassing."

Anakin jumped and just centimeters before he could tackle Ventress, who stood unimpressed, he just stopped mid-air, and everyone suddenly had chills. _"I said, no fighting! I told you that there was a reason she is here, and I told you that she would not attack any of you!"_

Anakin flew backward and was slammed into a wall. He groaned loudly and Ventress apologized: "Please, forgive my behavior, Lady Atalante. I should've known Skywalker would instantly resort to violence."

Obi-Wan had a firm expression on his face: "Ventress, if you know so much, please, enlighten us." Before Ventress could open her mouth to answer, Atalante interrupted them: _"No, there is no time. And I know some of you already know who I am, although it is still not important. Please, sit down and watch. Some things are not the way you think they are. I thought you already learned that lesson in the last hours."_

For a long second no one moved, but then Ahsoka was the first to hesitantly settle down again. Her world had been turned upside down in the last hour, Ventress not being as evil as they thought was the least surprising thing, she had learned yet. Barriss quickly followed suit, she trusted Ahsoka's instinct, even if it went against her own instinct.

Rex trusted her with every cell of him, so he followed her example almost immediately. Cody kept glancing at his own General who seemed conflicted but eventually did nod at his Commander and sat back down in the middle row, Anakin was holding his head and gave Ventress a dark look as he sat down next to his master.

Ventress gave them a final, gleeful look before sitting down too, she sat as far away from anyone as possible in the middle row, which meant one seat away from Obi-Wan. After a few seconds of tense silence, the screen sprung to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new arc! Not sure how frequently I'll update but I'll try to do my best!
> 
> What are some things that should definitely happen in this 'reaction'? I may not be able to do all the thing s you suggest, but I'll include them if they fit to the tone of the situation!


	2. The Jedi who knew too much [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Season 5, episode 18: The Jedi who knew too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT:  
> Yes, I skipped Episode 17... I wrote the transcripts for the whole episode but when I tried to write it... I don't know, there was nothing really there for them to talk about, so I decided to skip the episode...  
> Also, I rewrote the first chapter to add Barriss, so she is there now too in case you didn't see it :)  
> Now, hopefully you enjoy :)

**NARRATOR: Terror at the Temple! The Jedi Temple is in disarray after a vicious terrorist attack.**

The Jedi Temple? Attacked? Something about this was insanely difficult to grasp for everyone. The Jedi grew up there, the Temple was not only a sacred but also a safe place for them. The picture they just saw of the bombed place was so unsettling, everyone felt uncomfortable.

Ventress, even if she would never admit it, was shocked. The Jedi Temple was something that always seemed invincible. No place in the galaxy had more Jedi, from Masters to Younglings, every Jedi was there if they weren't on a mission. To see it like that was satisfying in a twisted way. It showed how the Jedi were, in fact, not as invincible as the Republic liked to paint them.

**NARRATOR: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano set out to find the truth of who was really behind this horrendous catastrophe. Their investigation led them to discover the true saboteur Letta Turmond. Now the Jedi attempt to return to the Temple to normalcy. But first Master Yoda must give a eulogy to the fallen Jedi Warriors.**

** IN THE JEDI TEMPLE AT THE FUNERAL OF THE FALLEN JEDI:  
**

**[the Jedi stand around several bodies who are hidden under brown covers]**

**YODA: One with the Force, they are. And our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we but temporary vessels, or bodies are.**

Ventress rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. Even if Atalante was protecting everyone, she knew better than to start a fight she couldn't win.

**YODA: And we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask to remember and to move on.**

**AHSOKA: [quietly to Barriss who is standing next to her] You were close to one of them?**

**BARRISS: Tutso Mara. We trained together. He taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly.**

Barris looked down. It was true, he was a good friend. She just couldn't understand how anyone would do something like this. What were they even trying to achieve?

**YODA: Live for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will.**

**[the bodies are let down into the ground, a beam of light lights up over them after the grave closes]**

** AFTER THE FUNERAL IN THE JEDI TEMPLE: **

**[Ahsoka, Anakin, Tarkin, and Barriss walk through the halls]**

"Who is that?" Anakin asked and Cody answered: "I think I've seen him in a military facility a while ago. Heard he will soon be General Piel's Admiral."

**AHSOKA: So what happens to Letta now?**

**TARKIN: The bomber has been moved.**

**AHSOKA: Moved? Where? Why should she be moved?**

**TARKIN: The Republic military has taken her into custody.**

**AHSOKA: But why? This is a Jedi matter, isn’t it?**

**TARKIN: Clones were killed, which makes this terrorist attack a military matter. An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate.**

**ANAKIN: Admiral Tarkin is right. Letta isn’t a Jedi. It’s not for us to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic.**

Anakin could feel agreement through the force coming from everyone but Ahsoka and, surprise, Ventress. Ahsoka seemed conflicted and Ventress was shielding her emotions completely.

**AHSOKA: If Letta’s guilty, she’s guilty and should be dealt with.**

Ventress smiled but didn't comment. Exactly what she thought. All of that 'doing the right thing' was incredibly time-consuming. How important could this citizen possibly be? If she was in that position, she would just kill the terrorist and the problem would be dealt with.

**ANAKIN: Calm down, Ahsoka. Remember, revenge is not the Jedi way.**

**BARRISS: The evidence seems clear, Ahsoka. Nothing will ever change.**

Barriss's made a surprised face. That was... awfully pessimistic.

**TARKIN: The Chancellor feels very strongly that the Jedi be removed from as many military matters as possible. You yourselves said that you’re peacekeepers not soldiers.**

"He got a point there..." Ahsoka muttered and Anakin sighed. "In this situation, it would be better if Jedi were removed completely..." Ventress was confused. She knew the present people had already seen something, but she had no idea what. Whatever it was, she guessed they saw a devastating blow to the Republic, perhaps even the republic losing the war.

**AHSOKA: I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he’s doing.**

**TARKIN: I assure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy.**

**[Tarkin enters an elevator]**

**BARRISS: I have many things to attend to, Masters. [bows slightly] Good day. Ahsoka.**

**[Barriss walks away]**

**ANAKIN: Go. Be with your friend, Ahsoka.**

Ahsoka gave a Barriss a sad smile, Barriss returned it a bit more discretely.

**[Ahsoka runs after Barriss; Anakin enters the elevator Tarkin is in]**

**ANAKIN: [sighs] In some ways she is still very young.**

Ahsoka turned around with a fake-offended expression and glared at her Master. He smiled sheepishly back and Ventress rolled her eyes overdramatically at the playful interaction.

**TARKIN: Indeed. [the elevator closes]**

**[Ahsoka arrives next to Barriss]**

**AHSOKA: Company?**

**BARRISS: Sure.**

**AHSOKA: Every time I think about this, I feel conflicted. It’s hard not to let feelings turn into attachment and pain.**

**BARRISS: Ahsoka, have you ever wondered if it was right to ignore your emotions?**

Yoda sighed inwardly. This was a question most young Jedi asked themselves. Sometimes even he wondered. In his many years, he had seen many Jedi fall because they suppressed their feeling, but it happened once every 10 or 20 years and thousands of Jedi were fine. Except they weren't. Some were happy with the way they lived but many struggled their entire life. The only difference was that these Padawans had to struggle with their feelings during wartime that changed everyone.

**AHSOKA: My master would say: “Our struggle as Jedi is to move past them.”**

Ventress scoffed and received a couple of dirty looks for it.

**BARRISS: You make it sound so easy.**

**AHSOKA: [chuckles] No, it isn’t easy. But it’s possible. Like when we were stuck inside the battle tank on Geonosis. It was hard not to be afraid. Still, you and I got past it. And I guess we’ll get past this.**

**BARRISS: You’ve always been capable of seeing things clearly.**

**AHSOKA: I guess I’ve fooled you like I have everyone else. [her comlink beeps] Yes, Master.**

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, we’re needed in the war room. It appears the Separatists have mounted another attack.**

Ahsoka shot Ventress a pissed look and she glared back.

**AHSOKA: Coming, Master. [to Barriss] Look, I have to believe that in one way or another this woman’s going to pay for what she did.**

**BARRISS: You shouldn’t keep your master waiting. [Ahsoka runs off]**

Obi-Wan frowned. He knew it was normal to struggle with controlling your emotions but somehow it seemed like there was more than that.

** IN THE WAR ROOM: **

**[most of the Jedi Council and Anakin and Ahsoka stand around a hologram that is showing Obi-Wan and some planets]**

**OBI-WAN: We shall travel to the Anoat system here then move along to Saleucami. [points at the planets]**

**WINDU: So far out of our way?**

**OBI-WAN: Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems.**

**[the hologram of Tarkin pops up and interrupt the meeting]**

**TARKIN: Excuse me, Master Jedi.**

**WINDU: Yes, Admiral.**

**TARKIN: Commander Tano your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond.**

**AHSOKA: The prisoner from the hangar bombing?**

**ANAKIN: Why is she asking for Ahsoka?**

**TARKIN: Not exactly sure. But Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin stated and Rex nodded.

**AHSOKA: I’ll report back with whatever I find out.**

** AT THE PRISON: **

**COMMANDER FOX: Yes?**

**AHSOKA: I’m Commander Tano. Letta Turmond requested to see me.**

**FOX: A lot of innocent people died in that blast. Good job capturing her. [to other clones] Alright, scan her. [Ahsoka gets scanned] Leave your comlink and lightsabers here. [Ahsoka places both in a containment box]**

Anakin and Obi-Wan made a face. "I never liked that rule," Obi-Wan muttered and Anakin nodded. "Me neither."

**FOX: Follow me.**

**[they walk through the prison; Fox opens Letta’s cell]**

**AHSOKA: What do you want, Letta?**

**LETTA: I was told if I ever needed help you were the Jedi to contact. [glares at Fox]**

**AHSOKA: [to Fox] Give us a minute, please. [Fox leaves the cell and closes the door behind him] You don’t have much time, Letta, so I suggest you get whatever you have to say off your chest.**

**LETTA: The idea of feeding Jackar the nano-droids was not mine.**

**AHSOKA: Why are you saying this now? Why didn’t you reveal this before?**

**LETTA: Because my life is in danger. The person behind this will be able to get to me unless you know the truth.**

"But why exactly you?" Rex asked quietly and Ahsoka shrugged. "Maybe she trusts me more because I'm younger." Cody chimed in: "Or she thinks you're easier to manipulate." Ahsoka sighed. "Or that."

**AHSOKA: Huh. What’s the truth?**

**LETTA: A Jedi. A Jedi showed me how to create the bomb and how to put the nano-droids in.**

**AHSOKA: Why would a Jedi do this?**

Ahsoka shook her head. There was no way a Jedi did this... It went against every rule they learned while growing up, why would they?

**LETTA: There are some citizens of the Republic, like myself, who believe the Jedi Order is not what it used to be. The Jedi have become warmongers. They’ve become military weapons. And they’re killing when they should be keeping the peace. One of these Jedi agreed with us. One of you wanted to make a statement and was willing to attack your own order to do it.**

Ventress couldn't hide a subtle smirk. The Order was breaking apart, maybe they weren't as good as they always pretended to be. She noticed someone watching her and turned to face Anakin, who had a scowl on his face. Her smirk only widened because of that but she didn't say anything to aggravate him.

**AHSOKA: Who?**

**LETTA: If you protect me, I will tell you, because it is obvious to me that I have been set up.**

"I still don't understand why Ahsoka. No offense, but you're a Padawan. If a Master was the one betraying the Order, there is not much she could've done," Anakin said and Ahsoka shrugged. Yoda had a bad feeling about the situation.

**AHSOKA: Letta, you have to tell me who is behind this.**

**LETTA: It’s-**

**[she is interrupted as someone chokes her with the force; Letta is lifted off the ground, struggling for air]**

Everyone jumped and Ahsoka's eyes widened. Ventress leaned forward, her eyes were glinting in interest. Maybe she was the one killing the woman? She couldn't really see another reason for her to even be present.

**AHSOKA: Letta! Letta! Letta! [she holds out her hands helplessly and unable to help her]**

**[in the surveillance room an alarm goes off]**

**ALARM: Prisoner health critical, holding cell 173. [it looks like Ahsoka is the one choking Letta]**

"Oh no..." Obi-Wan groaned quietly and Ahsoka winced at the picture of her, supposedly, choking that woman.

**CLONE: Commander Fox, the prisoner.**

**FOX: Follow me.**

**[Letta collapses to the ground and Ahsoka kneels down next to her, but she is dead; the cell door opens and Fox is in the door]**

**AHSOKA: I… don’t know what happened.**

**CLONE: [checks her pulse] Commander, she’s dead.**

**FOX: I can’t say I blame you, Commander Tano. But all the same, you’re under arrest. [points his blasters at her]**

Ahsoka looked uncomfortable at the image of herself getting arrested, but Cody said: "In every holding cell is a recorder and your conversation proves it's not you. You'll be fine." He gave Ahsoka an encouraging smile and Ahsoka did feel herself calm down a little.

The Masters, on the other hand, weren't convinced. They wouldn't be watching this if everything would work out perfectly.

**AHSOKA: I… No, no. I did not do this.**

**SOME TIME LATER IN THE HALLWAY BEFORE AHSOKA’S CELL:**

**[Tarkin is escorted by two troopers, his head is held high; the clones open Ahsoka’s cell]**

Ahsoka scoffed and muttered: "If he holds his head a bit highed he will literally fall over." Rex tried to mask his laughter with coughing and Barriss chuckled next to her.

**AHSOKA: Admiral Tarkin, I don’t know what happened. I went into the room to talk to Letta and she said she was afraid of a Jedi.**

**TARKIN: You don’t have to tell me any more, Commander Tano.**

**AHSOKA: I don’t?**

Cody smiled. "See?"

**TARKIN: No. There are recorders in every room. [starts a hologram in which it looks like Ahsoka is choking Letta] Curiously, the sound isn’t working on this one.**

Cody's smile dropped. He went pale and everyone else knew what this meant. "Oh, kriff..."

**TARKIN: It seems the Jedi she was afraid of was you.**

**AHSOKA: I did not kill that woman.**

**TARKIN: You were the only one there. I know that you were upset when this woman was taken into custody by the military. [comes dangerously close to Ahsoka and leans over her]**

Anakin had a disgusted expression on his face. "Get the fuck away from her..." he growled in a low tone and Ahsoka instantly saw his yellow eyes in her head. Rex noticed how she flinched and gave her a worried look, but she just shrugged it off. She still didn't know how to feel about what she saw.

**AHSOKA: That means nothing.**

**TARKIN: I beg to differ.**

**AHSOKA: It was someone else, Admiral, someone I didn’t see.**

Obi-Wan gave Ventress a thoughtful look and she returned a challenging glare. He stayed silent for the sake of not wanting to argue.

**TARKIN: You know that is very difficult for me to believe. This is a secure facility. We do not have just anyone running about. And if there was someone else why did you not sense them? [grabs Ahsoka’s chin]**

Anakin let out an almost animalistic growl and even Obi-Wan's calming hand didn't manage to bring his temper down.

**[Ahsoka yanks her head away; Tarkin leaves]**

**AT THE ENTRANCE:**

**[Anakin stands before Fox]**

**ANAKIN: I said my Padawan is in there. Now, step aside.**

Anakin was tense, so tense that Ahsoka was sure she heard his metal hand creak under his glove. She closed her eyes. She couldn't show fear, even if she sure felt it.

**FOX: General Skywalker… Admiral Tarkin has ordered that no one be allowed in there.**

**ANAKIN: [clenches his fist in anger] I don’t care what she’s accused of. Let me in.**

Obi-Wan said in a lecturing, but calm, tone: "Anakin, that won't help her. You won't be let in if you threaten the guards." **  
**

**[guards come up next to Anakin to escort him out]**

**FOX: Sorry, sir. The admiral’s order stand. This is now a military operation and under his jurisdiction.**

"Military operation my ass!" Anakin called out and Ahsoka gripped Rex's arm a bit tighter. He looked at her, his eyes were calculating. What was it that she was so afraid of? He could basically see how scared she was in her eyes. **  
**

**[Anakin has an angry expression but pushes past the guards and leaves the prison]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do realize that this is kinda out of character for Ahsoka and Ventress since this is set at the end of season 2/beginning of season 3 and they are both rather rash and not that thoughtful as they are later on, but I think being put into that situation where you see the failure of the future can be sobering enough that, in a way, it's not too much out of character for them to be rather calm in this situation. I hope it doesn't bother anyone:/ 
> 
> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it :) Anyways, my writer's blockade is gone since I threw out the 17th episode, so it (hopefully) won't take me an eternity to update again :)


	3. The Jedi who knew too much [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Season 5, Episode 18: The Jedi who knew too much

** IN AHSOKA’S CELL: **

**[Ahsoka is waking up and sits up; she hugs her chest tightly while standing up and coughs once; she washes her face in a sink when she notices a keycard outside of her cell]**

Anakin sighed inaudibly. He felt bad for her and he hated seeing her like this, but at the same time he knew it could be worse. He wasn't sure how except for very bloody options, but if he had enough time he could think of some.

**AHSOKA: A key card. Master, I knew you wouldn’t let me down.**

Obi-Wan frowned. "I thought you left..." Anakin shrugged. "I thought so too..." Both had a bad feeling about this. Ahsoka shook her head. "It must be a trap."

**[she lifts it up with the force and deactivates her ray shield door; she slowly walks out]**

**AHSOKA: I wonder what you have planned. [begins running through the hallways]**

**[Ahsoka reaches the command center, all the clones unconscious on the ground; Ahsoka comes to a full stop and looks around]  
**

"Kriff..." Rex cursed and Cody groaned quietly. Ahsoka sighed defeated. "I knew it."

**AHSOKA: Oh, no. This does not look good. [the clones begin waking up; Ahsoka makes a run for it and sees her lightsabers that are lying in the middle of the hallway] My lightsabers. [she picks them up; her comlink is beeping; she puts the comlink on her wrist and answers the call] Hello? Who is this? Why are you helping me?**

**[at that moment Fox enters the command center and flinches back when he sees her free and armed]**

Cody groaned again, louder this time. Fox was too by-the-book. He would follow every regulation, even if it was the completely wrong decision.

**FOX: What’s going on here? [takes his blasters out]**

**AHSOKA: It wasn’t me!**

Anakin had a deep scowl on his face. He would kill whoever set Ahsoka up before this could happen again.

**[Fox hits the alarm button and the lights turn red; an alarm blares; Ahsoka begins running; Fox looks after her then opens his comlink]**

**FOX: Alert! Alert! The Jedi prisoner has escaped.**

**[Ahsoka is running through the prison and jumps over a droid; three clones come around the corner into the hallway in front of her and Ahsoka stops; the clones begin chasing her]**

**CLONE1: Commander Tano, stop!**

**[they chase her down a hallway and one of the clones hits a button that closes all the blast doors in the hallway]**

**CLONE1: She’s heading north in the prison corridor. Cut her off!**

"No wonder they think she is guilty," Windu said and Obi-Wan found himself silently agreeing. He understood why she was running, but if she stayed they could've figured out the truth. If she was still in her cell it would've been obvious she wasn't the one fighting the troopers and someone was setting her up. But he also couldn't blame her for running, how was she supposed to know that would happen?

Anakin did not agree. His entire body was slightly shaking from how much he had to restrain himself from snapping at Windu, or worse: attack him.

Barriss gave her friend a worried look and muttered: "It'll all work out, I'm sure." She smiled and Ahsoka returned the smile, although it was a clearly forced smile. That was when Barriss noticed how close Ahsoka sat with her Captain. Her legs were on his legs and the two were leaning into each other, they were holding hands. Her heart ached.

She didn't have anything like it. She wasn't sure whether there was more than just friendship between the two, but Barriss couldn't even remember the last time she hugged someone. Her Master wasn't as emotional as Ahsoka's was and Barriss desperately wished she could at least be friends with the Clones, but they treated her just as emotionless as her Master did. Like she was just a Commander, not a friend.

Barriss froze. Was that... jealousy? Sure she wished she had what Ahsoka had, but... She quickly cleared her mind, not noticing Yoda, Windu, and Obi-Wan glance in her direction when she let her emotions go into the force. Still, she didn't feel good. She felt guilty, she shouldn't think this way. She was a Jedi, Ahsoka had attachments and she shouldn't. Barriss was doing it right, no matter how dysfunctional it made her feel.

**[Fox receives the report]**

**FOX: Copy that.**

**[Anakin and Rex are on their way to the prison]**

Anakin sighed. At least she wouldn't be alone in all this, he would be there and could safely outrank Fox and Rex would be an emotional support to Ahsoka when they got to her. He had no doubt in mind that she would come to him for help.

**[Ahsoka jumps through all the closing doors; just as she is through safely Fox spots her and goes after her; Ahsoka stumbles upon two dead clones and an officer]**

**AHSOKA: Oh, no.**

Everyone tensed. Cody began: "If they go by procedure..." Rex interrupted: "This is Fox, of course, he will." "... that means they have to set weapons off stun and shoot to kill."

Anakin froze. "What? No! She is still a Jedi!" Cody shrugged helplessly. "And they think she killed clones. It's procedure." Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's chest to keep him from jumping to his feet.

Ventress watched all of it play out with an indifferent expression. She genuinely didn't know how to feel. Why was she even here? Sure, could've been that she posed as a Jedi to get her to build the bomb, but somehow she doubted that.

**[Fox comes into the hallway and fires at Ahsoka; Ahsoka escapes and Fox crouches down next to the bodies]**

**FOX: The suspect has killed three clones. Code Red. If you see the target, shoot to kill.**

Anakin didn't say a word, but he had murder in his eyes. Obi-Wan didn't let it show, but his worry for his former student just continued to grow. The more they saw of the future the angrier he had gotten.

**[Anakin and Rex arrive at Fox’s location]**

**ANAKIN: Belay that order, Commander Fox.**

**FOX: She’s killed troopers.**

**REX: I know Commander Tano. She could never do something like this.**

Ahsoka smiled at Rex. With a small voice she muttered a small thanks and Rex smiled back.

**FOX: Then who did?**

**ANAKIN: Quiet! [calls out into the hallway] Ahsoka! It’s me, Anakin.**

**[Ahsoka comes to a stop and listens]**

**ANAKIN: Stop running.**

**AHSOKA: You can’t help me, Master. Someone’s setting me up.**

Anakin frowned. "Ahsoka, you know I'll always help you, right?" Ahsoka nodded and answered: "Of course I do, but I don't think this is the point here." Anakin gave her a questioning look.

Ventress rolled her eyes, but once again didn't comment. Even if she'd never admit it, she was helplessly outnumbered and not in the mood for fighting. Besides that, there had to be a reason why she was here, so she wouldn't be stupid and make everyone pissed at her before she was even doing something to be pissed at.

**ANAKIN: I believe you, Ahsoka.**

**AHSOKA: But no one else will. [she continues running]**

Anakin frowned once again. "Surely the Council would listen to you..." His voice was unsure and Ahsoka shrugged again. Obi-Wan reminded them: "This is in the future, we don't know what has happened. Maybe there has been reason to distrust Ahsoka, which is why she believes she won't receive help."

Anakin shook his head vehemently. "What could Ahsoka possibly do?" She wasn't like him. Sure she had learned from his recklessness and she was more prone to attachments than other Padawans her age (proof: Ahsoka and Rex constantly cuddling to comfort each other), but she had no real anger or hate inside of her. She wasn't a killer like he was, even if they all deserved it.

**ANAKIN: [to Fox and Rex] Keep searching until we find her. Rex, call security. Tell them we need to search the entire base, now! [runs off]**

**REX: [into his comlink] General Skywalker has just issued an all-points bulletin on Commander Ahsoka Tano. She’s killed three clones and should be considered armed and dangerous.**

Ahsoka frowned and looked at the Captain. He just shrugged in response, but Cody murmured, very quietly, to Ahsoka: "Protocol." She sighed again.

** IN A HALLWAY: **

**CLONE: The prisoner was just spotted in the east wing cell block 1218-11.**

**[as the clones run past a vent, Ahsoka climbs out of it, looks around and then runs off]**

** OUTSIDE OF THE BASE:  **

**[giant doors open and a group of clones with two tracking dogs come out; Ahsoka looks around the corner after them and then follows them; the group passes a statue of a clone, Ahsoka hides behind it; one of the dogs catches her scent and walks toward her, it then snarls as it sees Ahsoka and jumps into her direction; the clone looks at the statue and doesn’t see Ahsoka]**

**HANDLER: [whistles] Come on, Grizzer. There’s nothing here.**

Anakin let out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure why he was so tense, he knew she would survive this, but still. He was frustrated that he couldn't help. Most of his problems would be solvable with a lightsaber or wouldn't drain him emotionally like this, but this wasn't and it frustrated him.

**[he continues walking; Ahsoka is sitting on top of the statue looking down; behind her, the door opens again and Fox comes out with a squad; he immediately spots her]**

Ahsoka couldn't help but flinch at the sight. "I hope it's not becoming the norm to see troopers shooting at me." 

Ventress smirked. "You get used to it." Ahsoka glared at her and growled: "I wasn't talking to you!" Anakin had a similar expression of annoyance but mixed with anger.

**FOX: There she is! Quick, stop her before she gets to the ship!**

**[Ahsoka jumps onto a monument next to the statue and runs; the clones open fire with lethal shots, no stunning; Ahsoka ducks and then jumps off the monument, she runs toward her ship; a huge canon opens fire on her and destroys the ship before she reaches it; Ahsoka is thrown back by the explosion; Ahsoka runs from the group with the tracking dogs who are still shooting at her]**

"Could they maybe use non-lethal force?" Anakin was clearly irritated and Obi-Wan explained carefully: "You have to see it from their perspective. She is a Jedi and accused of terrorism, they can't know for sure she won't kill them all."

"It's Ahsoka! How could you say this about her?" Before Obi-Wan could respond, Yoda beat him to it. "Your amount of attachment worrisome is. Letting your feelings cloud your judgment, are you? Hm?" Anakin looked away, radiating shame into the force. "I'm sorry, Master." "Control your emotions, you must. Control your anger especially." Anakin didn't answer and Ahsoka found herself agreeing with the grandmaster.

**FOX: [over com] All right, don’t lose her. We’ll be right there.**

**ANAKIN: [comes through the troops with Rex] What’s going on?**

**FOX: We’ve found her. She’s heading towards the industrial pipeline.**

**ANAKIN: Set weapons to stun. I want her alive! [runs off with them]**

Anakin relaxed but didn't say anything. Yoda's words seemed to have successfully shut him up for at least a short while. That didn't mean he wasn't boiling with emotions behind his shields.

**[Ahsoka is running on huge tubes away from the base; clones are shooting at her (weapons now on stun) but either miss or Ahsoka dodges the shots or deflects them; after a few minutes gunships take off to go after her]**

Sure, this portray of skill was impressive, but not that impressive compared to what they had just seen before in the Siege of Mandalore.

**ANAKIN: [still chasing after her] Do not shoot to kill. Do not shoot to kill! Try to box her in. Don’t let her escape. Tell me what you see, Oddball.**

**ODDBALL: She’s moving west along the central viaduct. [manage to get on the same level as Ahsoka] All right, we got her now.**

**[the gunship opens its sides and clones from the inside open fire on her; Ahsoka either dodges of deflects every shot]**

If he was being honest, Obi-Wan wasn't sure who to root for. On one hand, Ahsoka was running from authorities and looked, from an objective standpoint, really guilty. On the other hand, he knew she was innocent and he knew her, she was like a sister.

**CLONE: [taking a rocket thrower] This will knock her off her feet. [fires right next to her]**

Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Anakin flinched and Rex cursed in Mando'a.

**[Ahsoka is thrown to the ground and slides off the platform she was on only hanging on with her hands; one lightsaber falls off the platform; Ahsoka jumps onto a platform higher up and gets her lightsaber with the force; she jumps down to the ground and runs up the stairs but it stopped halfway up by a gunship]**

**ODDBALL: Not so fast, Commander.**

**[Ahsoka runs back down and wants to try the other side, but now from both stairs, troops are coming and surrounding her; she is surrounded by troops on her level and on the platform above them]**

Nobody said a word. What was there to say? Everyone's reaction was understandable, there simply was no one to blame, at least no one they had a face to.

**[Anakin comes to a halt and the two look at each other for a long second, then Ahsoka jumps; Ahsoka jumps onto one of the entrances to the sewer and cuts a hole into it while the clones are shooting at her]**

Obi-Wan was genuinely impressed with her powers. She was powerful, skilled, and had a good heart. Anakin could be proud to be her Master.

**[she jumps in, deactivates her saber and runs away as clones are already at the hole; Anakin, Rex and Fox enter the sewer; the clones chase Ahsoka through around for a short while; she manages to lose the clones, but Anakin finds her with the force and follows her; Ahsoka is forced to come to a stop when the pipe ends in a gigantic hole that gives ships access to the lower levels of coruscant, they are so high up they can’t even see the ground; Anakin arrives behind her]**

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, what are you doing?**

Ahsoka already knew how this would end, at least she was pretty sure. They would argue, future-she would disagree with future-Anakin, Anakin would get angry, and she would be annoyed. This seemed to be all they did in the future, and Anakin was really easily irritated right now.

**AHSOKA: You didn’t even try to come and help me.**

**ANAKIN: They wouldn’t let me in to talk to you!**

**AHSOKA: You could have if you tried!**

**ANAKIN: How would that look, Ahsoka, huh? Forcing my way in would make you look even more guilty!**

**AHSOKA: I’m not guilty!**

**ANAKIN: Then we have to prove you’re innocent. The only way we can do that is by going back.**

**AHSOKA: I don’t know who to trust.**

Everyone listened to the conversation, they were interested in it, but they mainly wondered how this would end.

**ANAKIN: Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never. But you need to come back and make your case to the Council.**

**AHSOKA: No. I’m not going to take the fall for something I didn’t do!**

All of them understood where she came from. She was still young and suddenly it seemed like everything she knew was against her.

**ANAKIN: I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me now! Trust me.**

**CLONE: [from afar] General Skywalker, where are you? [the hints of flashlights appear behind Anakin who looks displeased at the sound of the voice]**

**AHSOKA: I do trust you. [slowly backs up further] But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me. [she glances down] Anakin, you have to trust me now.**

"Don't do it..." Rex muttered. Yes, he had seen her survive a lot of things, but 1. this fal did seem really reckless and 2. he did not want her to walk around the underworld alone.

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, I do trust you!**

**AHSOKA: I know. Wish me luck.**

Rex sighed is exasperation, but it was obvious he was mainly just worried.

**[Anakin slowly shakes his head with a grim expression, at the same time Rex appears in the tunnels behind him and run toward them; Ahsoka jumps and lands on a big ship going down at a steady pace; Rex, Anakin and Fox look down form the pipe, Anakin has a sad expression on his face]**

"You should've just come back..." Anakin muttered. Ahsoka didn't respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it always takes me so long to update, but just writing the transcript alone for one chapter takes me around an hour or two, combined with school and being in the mood to write... It just takes time.   
> I'm thinking about making a day where I upload, I'd say every Sunday evening (in my timezone). That'd probably be late morning/early midday for Americans.
> 
> Well, that's it with this episode, next up: To catch a Jedi


	4. To catch a Jedi [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Season 5, Episode 19: To catch a Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so... this was an eventful week. This Wednesday I got surgery on my foot... Yeah, I am actually writing this note on Wednesday, literally an hour after the surgery and now I have a lot of time because I can't leave my bed, so hopefully, I'll update faster... Update from Sunday: my injury is healing well and I can even walk without limping (mostly)

** IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS: **

**[Tarkin is present as a hologram with two clones and is reporting to the council; Anakin is standing in the corner with his arms crossed]**

Anakin rolled his eyes. He had a growing dislike towards the Admiral.

**TARKIN: After further investigation, there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. She used a Jedi mind trick to convince the clone to open the door and then proceeded to cut him down along with five other clones along the way.**

Ahsoka shook her head but stayed quiet. She knew how the evidence looked.

**PLO KOON: I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far.**

**TARKIN: The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence, and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers. This is sedition.**

**[the council members look at each other as Tarkin’s hologram disappears]**

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: Skywalker, as there no way to stop your Padawan before she escaped?**

**ANAKIN: No, Master Mundi.**

Anakin was relieved that he was present. At least someone could speak on Ahsoka's behalf and support her.

**YODA: The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime, still believe they are wrong, do you, hmm?**

**ANAKIN: I believe she didn’t kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nano-droids to blow up the temple. That’s why she’s running. To prove her innocence.**

**WINDU: Now she’s in the lower depths. With her skills, she will be hard to find.**

"Was that a compliment?" Rex asked in a very low voice and Ahsoka smiled. "I'll take it."

**YODA: Two teams we will send. Master Skywalker and Master Plo Koon, with clones you will go.**

**WINDU: _I_ think it would be best if Skywalker stayed here. Having you involved may actually make things worse.**

While they could see his point, everyone but Windu disagreed. He knew her best, he knew how she worked and how she thought. He would have the best shot at finding her.

**ANAKIN: Master Windu, with all due respect, she is _my_ Padawan.**

**WINDU: The reason for you not to go.**

**OBI-WAN: I think we’re being foolish if we take Anakin off this mission. Who knows her better?**

**WINDU: He’s emotionally tied to her. Probably too emotional to do what needs to be done.**

**ANAKIN: I’d rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth then let her run because of a lie.**

**YODA: You must prove to us that you will stay focused. Can you?**

**ANAKIN: I’ve already alerted security on lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka.**

**YODA: Go swiftly then, Skywalker, and bring back this lost child before it is too late.**

**ANAKIN: Yes, Master.**

Anakin took a deep breath. With him and Plo Koon being on the search, he knew Ahsoka wouldn't be treated unfairly.

** IN THE LOWER LEVELS: **

**[a police ship arrives in an ally and one of the guards gives a partol a holopad with Ahsoka's picture on it]**

**SECURITY GUARD1: This one just came in. Looks like the Jedi are after on of their own. She’s armed and dangerous. Alert all units.**

**SECURITY GUARD2: You heard him.**

"As if they could actually take a Jedi down..." Anakin muttered and when he was given looks he shrugged. "What? Every knight and most Padawans would have little problem fighting them off if they had to."

Windu agreed after a second of consideration: "I don't like saying this, but I agree. While the security is everywhere and might help locate her, Jedi were trained to evade better enemies and at that point in time they have been fighting in a war for some time already. I doubt they'll be a huge help in anything but locating her."

**[they walk off; on the other side of the street is Ahsoka; she hugs her upper body with her hands and keeps her head down; she stops at a corner and activates her communicator]**

**AHSOKA: Barriss, it’s Ahsoka.**

Anakin made a face. She should know better than contacting someone with her Jedi communicator in that situation. He frowned. He shouldn't root for her like this... After all, he was after her. He knew she was innocent but she had to be brought in to prove that. Really, who should he root for? For her to stay alive and unhurt but still be caught? Seemed a little too good to be true, nothing had been going well in that future they were seeing.

**[Barriss is in her quarters and answers the call]**

**BARRISS: Ahsoka, I’m so glad you’re safe.**

**AHSOKA: Safe, but on the run.**

**BARRISS: Where?**

Barriss frowned. That was a stupid thing to ask, it wasn't unlikely that someone was listening in. Weird.

**AHSOKA: I can’t tell you, but someone is definitely trying to frame me.**

**BARRISS: It’s not safe for you to call me using the Jedi communicator. Find another way to contact me.**

**AHSOKA: I will.**

**BARRISS: In the meantime, I’ll do some digging and see if I can find anything out to help you on my end.**

Ahsoka turned and smiled at her friend.

**AHSOKA: Thank you, Barriss.**

**BARRISS: Be safe.**

**[they end communication and Ahsoka sees a Gotal drinking on the ground; she removes her communicator and destroys it, then approaches the Gotal; she kneels down in front of him]**

**AHSOKA: Hey, buddy, are you hungry?**

**GOTAL: Yeah.**

**AHSOKA: Let’s make a trade. [gets out something to eat]**

**GOTAL: What do you want?**

**AHSOKA: Your cloak.**

"Smart thinking," Obi-Wan noted and Anakin nodded. He also felt that she was safer if she was hiding more from other threats. Sadly the underworld of coruscant still had a big problem with human trafficking, slavery, and sexual assault. A young, fit, and female togruta was a prime target for scum like that.

**[Ahsoka is walking toward a subway station, now wearing the cloak; she puts the hood on to hide her face; Ahsoka gets on the subway and doesn’t see the two security guards enter the same subway; Ahsoka soon noticed the security guards walking toward her asking for passes; she turns away and waits at the door; the subway stops and Ahsoka wants to go outside, but is stopped by four security guards at the entrance]**

**SECURITY GUARD: That’s her! The rogue Jedi.**

Ahsoka found herself not really worried for herself. It was true what Anakin and Windu had said. She would be able to evade security now, her future self would have no problem with it. At least that was what she hoped, but even if she got caught, she knew the order would protect her. As a Jedi and Commander, she had certain rights that would protect her and help them find the truth.

**[Ahsoka pushes the four guards out of the subway with the force and then runs from the remaining four through the subway]**

**SECURITY GUARD: [outside watching the subway drive away] All units respond. We have located the rogue Jedi.**

**[Ahsoka pushes people out of the way; one man sees her running from security and tries to catch her, but Ahsoka uses him as a shield from the security; one guard jumps her but she kicks him off and then kicks both remaining security guards in the face; she runs to the next door and opens it with the force, then jumps out;]**

Anakin nodded as if something was just confirmed to him and Obi-Wan sighed silently.

**[as she is walking away three other security guards see her]**

**SECURITY GUARD: Sir, look!**

**[Ahsoka begins running and runs into an elevator; the door closes behind her; the security guards shoot at the door and the elevator breaks]**

**AHSOKA: Not good.**

**[the elevator begins falling and Ahsoka only notices after a few seconds that a young Twi’lek child is in the elevator with her]**

**AHSOKA: Don’t worry, little guy, I’ll get us out of this.**

**[the elevator continues dropping]**

**AHSOKA: I’ll-I’ll think of something. Maybe I can cut a hole on the roof. [jumps to the ceiling and gets her lightsaber out]**

**LITTLE BOY: Ya kumay na. Ya kumay na.**

Obi-Wan, who spoke many languages and understood the little guy, smirked at that and muttered: "There is a button you could just push..." Ahsoka flushed and Rex laughed, which made Ahsoka give him an outraged look, but she couldn't keep it up and smiled brightly right after.

**AHSOKA: [cutting a hole into the ceiling] Almost there. Almost got it.**

**[the boy hits a button and the elevator stops immediately; Ahsoka is thrown to the floor]**

**LITTLE BOY: Kumay na. [points at the buttons]**

**AHSOKA: Huh. [chuckles] I guess I’m not exactly on my game these days.**

**[activates her saber and cuts a hole into the wall; she takes the boy and they jumps down to his mom who is waiting at the bottom; he runs to her]**

**AHSOKA: Thanks, kid. I owe you one.**

**[she puts her hood back on and walks off; someone with a helmet is watching her walk away from above]**

"Who is that?" Anakin set up straight in alarm and tried to get clues from the way they looked, but they really didn't see much.

Ventress wasn't sure, but she believed that was in fact her. She wasn't completely sure why, just a feeling. But also, why would she be in the underground? The only reason she could think of was being behind the attack, but something about that wasn't right either.

**[above the underground Plo Koon and Anakin are on their way with their men to search for Ahsoka]**

**REX: The lower level police claim to have spotter Commander Tano heading to level 1312.**

**ANAKIN: All right, let’s bring her home.**

**[Ahsoka enters a dark ally, behind her the masked person is looking down on her and then jumps; Ahsoka is knocked to the ground and the masked person activates two red lightsabers and uses them to force Ahsoka to stay down]**

Ventress kept her unimpressed expression on her face, but she'd recognize those sabers anywhere. They were her's; _that_ was her.

**UNKNOWN PERSON: Well, well, I didn’t believe it when I first heard it, but I guess it’s true, the Senate has put a bounty on your horned little head. [chuckles and takes off mask; it’s Ventress]**

Anakin let a low growl escape his throat and Ventress shrugged at the questioning gaze of Obi-Wan.

**VENTRESS: And I’m going to be the one who collects.**

At that Ventress couldn't keep her passive expression on her face. Why would she even need the bounty? All of this was very weird to her. She had a slight suspicion: perhaps she wasn't with the separatists anymore. But why wouldn't she?

 **AHSOKA: Ventress, it was you, wasn’t it?** **You were behind all of this, and you framed me! [Ventress takes Ahsoka’s saber]**

**VENTRESS: I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

Anakin shot her a pissed look. "If you did this..." Ventress interrupted him. "I didn't. I know myself, the way I'm acting... I'm not lying."

**AHSOKA: Yes, you do! So what are you now, a bounty hunter?**

**VENTRESS: Yes, and someone who knows how to make easy money. [pushes Ahsoka in front of her and leads her away]**

Why would she be a bounty hunter? Seemed like the others were sharing that thought, as Obi-Wan asked: "Are the Separatists that really that desperate that they need bounty money?" Ventress didn't acknowledge his words and instead thought about why this could be the way it is.

** IN A HANGAR: **

**[Ventress leads Ahsoka through the hangar with her helmet on]**

**AHSOKA: You think you’re just gonna hand me over? And then what? Get a pat on the shoulder? You’re a Separatist war criminal and a Sith. They’ll have us both in prison before you said your name.**

Ahsoka agreed: "True."

**VENTRESS: I don’t have to send you over to the Jedi. I can hand you over to the bondsman and still get paid. I’m gonna get my money whether you’re dead or alive.**

**AHSOKA: Huh, good luck. Despite what you hear, I’m still a Jedi.**

That was what she had been thinking about earlier. Even with the suspicions and everything, it was true. She was a Jedi.

**VENTRESS: I’m afraid the other Jedi no longer see it that way.**

"Not true," Anakin immediately shot out and Obi-Wan felt his worry grow. There seemed to be something about Ahsoka that made Darkside-users want to team up with her, and he did not like it.

**AHSOKA: I hate to admit it, but you’re right. That’s why I’m going to need your help.**

"What?" Ahsoka wasn't sure who said it first, she herself, Ventress or Anakin, but they all said it. Sure, she was desperate, but why would she team up with Ventress of all people?

Anakin did not believe, or rather, did not want to believe that Ahsoka would ever even consider working with Ventress, but here they were. Although, maybe she was still better than Maul.

Mentally she could slap herself for showing her surprise. Ventress was just genuinely confused. Why wasn't she with the separatists anymore? Why was she a bounty hunter? So many questions and right now she didn't know how to answer them.

**VENTRESS: [opens her mask] In what star system do you think I would ever help you?**

**AHSOKA: A traitorous Jedi tried to blow up the Jedi Temple and has framed me for that and other killings.**

**VENTRESS: Mmm, so the Jedi aren’t that holy after all.**

Ventress could feel a judging glare from Windu behind her. If she was being honest, she was a little surprised that Yoda was this quiet. he was the oldest and yet he just sat back and observed the younger people present chat away.

**AHSOKA: I know Dooku tried to have you killed. I know he betrayed you.**

Ventress could feel the looks of the others on her. She was frozen. Dooku betrayed her? Why? Why would he? That answered all of her questions about why she was even there, but... No, it couldn't be. Surely this was a trick they did to fool the Jedi... He wouldn't... But that was the problem. He would.

She'd become stronger day by day and more than once had Dooku made references t taking her as a real Padawan and destroying Sidious... Sidious was too powerful, he would figure out what Dooku was planning and give him a choice. Dooku's or her life, and it was clear how the Sith ould chose.

Inwardly she, naturally, felt betrayed but to the outside, she was as unfazed as she had been for the last hour. She needed to. No weakness. Never show weakness, not to your 'friends', not to your allies, not to your enemies. Dooku's betrayal was the ultimate proof that she could trust no one, she had no one.

**AHSOKA: What if this is his new apprentice? I’ve fallen from my path just as you’ve fallen from yours. We have a lot more in common than you think.**

Anakin frowned. "But I didn't betray you! Why would you even compare me to Dooku?" Ahsoka shrugged and suggested: "I guess this future me is just lying to manipulate Ventress." She glanced over to the Assasin, who just gave her an unimpressed look.

Yoda cocked his head. He could feel the conflict and pain within the young assassin. He wondered how everything would turn out once they returned with all of this new information. Perhaps... Maybe she could still be turned. It had happened before, even if it was rare.

**VENTRESS: What can you offer me that’s better than money?**

**AHSOKA: If you help me, I’ll speak to the Council and the Senate on your behalf. I’ll get you a full pardon for your crimes.**

Obi-Wan made a face. "You won't be able to achieve such a thing..." Ahsoka shrugged. She knew that. Seemed like her future self had just... lied to get what she wanted.

**VENTRESS: You have my attention. But I’m going to go where the tide flows. If the tide is flowing against you, don’t think I’ll forget about the bounty on your head.**

**AHSOKA: Fair enough.**

"I don't like this..." Rex muttered and Ahsoka sighed. "Me neither," Cody and Barriss said in the same moment and Anakin nodded eagerly.

**VENTRESS: [looks up] I suggest we find somewhere else to discuss this. [Anakin’s and Plo’s ship are coming dangerously close to where they are]**

**ANAKIN: Shine the light over there. [points at their general direction, the lights hits them spot on]**

Ahsoka groaned and once again Obi-Wan wasn't sure who to root for. On one hand, Ahsoka had to be brought in, but he also had a bad feeling about the thought that she would get caught.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Stay where you are!**

**[Ahsoka and Ventress run back into the hangar; Anakin jumps out of his ship and chases after them; Ventress activates a ray shield behind them so they can’t follow and Anakin is forced to stop in front of it; Ahsoka stops running and turns around, she looks at her Master; Ventress puts a hand on her shoulder and both continue running]**

**ANAKIN: Ventress…**

"This will look really bad," Anakin said and only got nods from everyone, safe Ventress, in return.

**ANAKIN: [turns to his search squad] Send out the probes. I want them found now!**

**[little droids begin scattering in the underworld]**

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but that was just plain stupid... You'll only look even more guilty," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka sighed. "I know, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a one-shot about Ahsoka right now, I don't want to say too much, but I am actually really proud of it. Hopefully, I'll actually finish it and not just forget about it haha
> 
> I hope all of my American readers are okay, I'm not going to get into politics (I'm not brave enough for politics), but I hope none of you are injured or something like that... Stay safe, I'll see you again next Sunday :)


	5. To catch a Jedi [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Season 5, Episode 19: To catch a Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the transcript ready yesterday but only wrote the reactions in the last 4 hours or so... I have a headache :( Please excuse spelling errors and weird sentences, it's pretty late where I live and I'm tired  
> (please read the notes at the end, I have something important to say)

**[Ventress and Ahsoka walk through a dirty ally]**

**AHSOKA: Nice place you have here.**

Rex smirked and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

**VENTRESS: Not everybody on Coruscant lives in a luxurious temple on the surface.**

**AHSOKA: I guess I’ll have to get used to that.**

Anakin groaned quietly. “I hope not…”

**VENTRESS: Just make the call. [points to an old communicator and steps away]**

**[Ahsoka begins to work on the communicator]**

**VENTRESS: Adding another criminal act to your record?**

Ventress huffed amused and Ahsoka bit her lip. Oops.

“Ahsoka, would you be so kind to tell me how you know how to do that?” Ahsoka looked back at Obi-Wan and smiled sheepishly. Obi-Wan then looked to his Padawan who was looking extra innocent and sighed in exasperation.

“You two are terrible, you know that?” Ahsoka smiled. “Thank you, Master.” He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “little shits” to Anakin who smiled fondly at his Master’s words.

**AHSOKA: I don’t want them to be able to trace it. [pushes a few buttons] Barriss, it’s me.**

**BARRISS: It’s so good to see you, Ahsoka. Are you okay?**

**AHSOKA: Yeah, I’m okay, if you consider Anakin and a hundred clones on my tail a good space to be in.**

Barriss gave Ahsoka a look and Ahsoka mouthed: “Sorry” to her.

**BARRISS: You were almost captured?**

**AHSOKA: Once or twice, yeah. [glances over to Ventress]**

**BARRISS: Where are you?**

**AHSOKA: I can’t say, Barriss.**

Barriss frowned. Why did she keep asking that? She should know better…

**BARRISS: I believe I’ve found a clue.**

**AHSOKA: A clue? How? From where? [at that moment one of the small droids enters the ally]**

**BARRISS: We don’t have much time, Ahsoka.**

**AHSOKA: Fine, I’m on level 1312.**

“Kriff!” Rex swore and Anakin groaned. “Soon I’ll get a heart attack because of all this,” Obi-Wan announced and Ahsoka sighed. She knew she’d survive, that was pretty obvious. But still, this was nerve-racking.

**[the droid records her say that and gives the information to Wolffe and his men]**

**WOLFFE: [into is communicator] A holo-booth at the corner of 12 th and G. Got it.**

Rex tensed. Once again Ahsoka would have to fight Clones, seemed to be a style in this kriffing future.

**BARRISS: Three levels up there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they used to build munitions that Letta visited during the time, she was getting access to the nano-droids.**

**AHSOKA: How did you find this out?**

Barriss was confused as well. How much time could’ve possibly been since their last conversation? An hour? Two hours? She didn’t think it would be a lot more than that. How could she find this information so fast?

**BARRISS: I told you I would do some checking.**

Yoda sighed inwardly. He understood that they were friends, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Barriss was a good Padawan and would, no doubt, soon be knighted. She was the prime example of a Jedi, Luminara had taught her well. But at the same time, Ahsoka was a suspect and Barriss should not be helping her. He wished they could go back to the time before the war. Everything was easier back then.

**AHSOKA: Ah, thank you, Barriss.**

**BARRISS: Be careful, Ahsoka.**

**[her hologram disappears; Ahsoka walks over to Ventress]**

**VENTRESS: Well?**

**AHSOKA: I think I have a lead.**

"I still don't like this," Rex announced. "Duly noted," was all Ahsoka responded.

**[the clones start creeping up and see them standing together]**

"And I like this even less," Rex added and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Agreed."

**VENTRESS: It doesn’t seem like you need my help.**

**AHSOKA: That’s not true. We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 1315. We should be able to find some information there. [Ventress gives her an odd look] You know the place I’m talking about, don’t you?**

**VENTRESS: Yes. I can get you there.**

**[the clones close in; Ventress and Ahsoka instantly go into a defensive posture but don’t take their lightsabers out yet; they are surrounded by roughly 20 troopers]**

Rex leaned forward. Why couldn't he be there, he had to protect her. "Hey... I get out. Remember?" Rex shot her a short look. "I know. But how many will die along the way?"

She looked him firmly in the eyes: "Rex, I'm not a killer. I've never killed anyone, and that won't change unless it is in self-defense. I refused to kill the clones when they were deadset on killing me... and I won't do that. I'm not a killer."

Windu gave her a cautious look. "War changes people. We can already see how much you matured in hardly 3 years, I assume in this future you've probably had your fair share of encounters with the enemy that ended deadly, and not for you." Ahsoka didn't respond. He was wrong, she was no killer.

**AHSOKA: Listen to me. I don’t want to fight.**

**VENTRESS: [puts down her visor] I do.**

Anakin sighed in annoyance. "Can't you control your aggressions for one damn minute, Ventress?" She spat her name out as if it was a curse and Ventress simply lifted her eyebrows and amusement and surprise at the outburst.

"Can't you shut your mouth for one minute, Tano? All I hear is chattering and talking from you and the clone. Just be quiet and see what happens," she had a sickly-sweet smile on her lips as she gestured to the older Jedi, "They understand. You can't change what you'll see, so why argue?"

Ahsoka stood up in a threatening manner... Well, as threatening as the barely 15-year-old girl could. "Because, other than you, I care about these people in harm's way! I care about what I become, you only care about how much suffering you can bring upon innocent people!"

Rex stopped Ahsoka from jumping Ventress, who had a tense expression. Anakin stood up as well and gently pushed Ahsoka down into her seat. "Calm down Ahsoka." Ahsoka didn't respond and stoically back to the screen. Barriss saw tears in her eyes and her heart broke a little.

Barriss was hardly older than her friend, but she couldn't imagine the amount of stress she felt during the war, and now additionally she saw her future-self suffering.

**WOLFFE: We’re taking you in now, Commander.**

**AHSOKA: That’s not gonna happen, trust me. Now I’m not going to hurt any of you… [looks to Ventress]** _**We’re** _ **not going to hurt any of you… but you’re not taking me in.**

**WOLFFE: Commander, we** _**are** _ **taking you in.**

**VENTRESS: [activates her lightsabers] Let’s play. [swings at the clones who back off]**

Rex and Cody both flinched which resulted in Ventress smirking at their fear.

**CLONES: Take ‘em out. Ah! Take her out. Take her out.**

**AHSOKA: Ventress, don’t!**

**[a clone grabs for her; Ahsoka moves away and kicks the trooper away from her; she knocks 5 troopers out before they can draw their weapons; Ventress cuts the weapons in halves so they can’t shoot but doesn’t injure the clones; she deactivates her sabers and knocks them out with hand to hand combat]**

Everyone felt relief washing through them when they realized Ventress was indeed trying not to kill them.

**[Ahsoka and Ventress fight them with only their hands; Wolffe grabs Ventress and lifts her up, Ventress uses this and kicks down some of the remaining troopers and headbutts Wolffe before throwing him to the ground; at the same time Ahsoka finishes off the last troopers who were fighting her; Ventress puts her mask up]**

**VENTRESS: See? Didn’t kill one. It’s the new me.**

Anakin scoffed. "She's a Sith, they don't come back to the light." Obi-Wan gave him a glance. "It's rare, but not unheard of."

**[Ahsoka and Ventress run off as the clones start waking up, Wolffe sits up and watches them run away]**

**WOLFFE: General Plo Koon, we had Commander Tano, but she escaped with the help of Asajj Ventress.**

"I hate to say this, but things are just looking worse and worse for you," Cody noted and Ahsoka sighed. In a small voice, she muttered: "I know..."

**[Ahsoka and Ventress walk through an alley]**

**VENTRESS: There it is. That’s where you’re supposed to find this clue. [they approach the warehouse] I’ve done my part of the bargain, which means you’re on your own from here. But don’t forget, you have to speak on my behalf now. That was the deal. [hands her lightsaber over]**

**AHSOKA: Agreed. Thanks for getting me this far at least. I have to admit, I never saw us doing anything together ever.**

Ahsoka huffed. "Yeah, that will never happen." Ventress rolled her eyes.

**VENTRESS: These are strange times. [she walks away and leaves Ahsoka alone]**

**[Ventress walks alone through an alley; behind her glass is clattering and she looks back; the shadow of what looks to be Ahsoka approaches]**

**VENTRESS: I thought we decided we were going to part ways. [puts her hand on her saber]**

**[the shadow comes closer and suddenly becomes very small, a loth cat enters the alley Ventress is in; gets scared and runs away; Ventress shakes her head and wants to continue walking]**

Ahsoka jumped at the volume of her Master's laugh at this and looked behind her. He was holding his stomach, Obi-Wan merely had a slight smile on his face and was looking at his Padawan. Yoda had an unreadable expression and Windu his usual disapproving frown on his face.

**[out of nowhere a canister is thrown against her and she collapses to the ground, she begins to sit up, but a hooded shadow slams a metal pipe against her head and takes the sabers and her mask from her]**

"This is the terrorist! The one who framed Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted every glimpse of humor wiped from his face. Instead, he stared at the hooded person trying to figure out who it was. Obi-Wan assumed: "Probably a woman and definitely received Jedi training. That doesn't exactly narrow it down a lot."

"I think you're asking the wrong questions, Generals. Why does this person need Ventress's mask and lightsabers?" Anakin froze. "She wants to fight you and stay unrecognized while doing so!"

** IN THE WAREHOUSE:  **

**[Ahsoka is walking through the warehouse and investigating]**

**AHSOKA: How am I supposed to find a clue when I don’t even know what I’m looking for?**

**[the cloaked figure jumps into the warehouse and attacks Ahsoka; their lightsabers clash and after a few hits Ahsoka manages to kick the unknown person away and stares at them; their red lightsaber illuminates their face]**

"Well, she was definitely trained in Jar'kai but it's not her preferred form," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka snorted. "Well that fits. I was trained in using one saber, but it isn't my preferred form..."

Anakin shook his head. "I just wish you'd never run. There would be way less evidence against you..." Ahsoka gave him a sharp look. "Well I didn't know that, did I?" Before Anakin could argue back Obi-Wan put a calming hand on his Padawan's chest. "Please, arguing will get us nowhere." Anakin leaned back. but it was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

**AHSOKA: Ventress! I see you’ve had a change of heart.**

**[the unknown person drops something on Ahsoka who stumbles back, when she looks up the unknown person is climbing further upwards; Ahsoka climbs after them but doesn’t see them when she arrives at the top]**

**AHSOKA: Why bring me here? Answer me, Ventress. Why?**

"She isn't responding... Maybe they know each other?" Anakin theorized but Obi-Wan doubted it: "There is a voice distorter on Ventress helmet... Unless she has a very distinct way of speaking like an accent or dialect that wouldn't make sense."

**[the unknown person lets something in front of Ahsoka fall over while hiding behind her; they then activate their saber and their sabers clash once again; with only one saber Ahsoka can’t take the offense and can just block the attacks; the unknown person kicks Ahsoka who crashes into some boxes; Ahsoka is groaning but stands up; the hooded figure runs up a platform and kicks barrels down to Ahsoka; Ahsoka only barely dodges them and goes after the attacker; they fight again and neither really gets a hit in; in the fight a tank begins leaking and the hooded figure pushes barrels with explosives in it into the starting fire, then quickly takes cover; Ahsoka tries to take cover too but is thrown backwards by the explosion; some security guards see the explosion and report it]**

Everyone was tense watching everything develop, but no one dared say a word. Not even Rex and Ahsoka as Ventress's words did in fact make sense. It would be useless to talk during such a scene; they should just get through it and not stretch it out by talking.

**SECURITY GUARD: Calling all units. Suspicious activity on level 1315.**

**[Rex receives the transmission and looks at Anakin who nods; they are on their way]**

"Please, hurry." Rex pleaded and Ahsoka gave him a calming look. No one noticed how frozen Barriss was.

It all made sense now. Why she wanted to know where they were, why she even knew where Ahsoka would be... SHE was the terrorist. She herself. She struggled to breathe, but no one even looked at her. Barriss had instantly realized it was her once she saw the fighting style the... she was using. When Barriss trained Jar'Kai her Master said that she was carrying herself very differently from normal Jar'Kai users as she used close to no acrobatics which was rather rare for the fighting style. But in general, the way that person moved... that was her.

"You okay?" Barriss was torn out of her thoughts and looked over to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at her with her huge, innocent eyes. Barriss opened her mouth to respond but instead just nodded. She was the one who did this to Ahsoka. And she hated herself for it.

**[Ahsoka is stuck under debrief, the unknown person lifts it off and throws Ahsoka, who can’t fight back anymore, around; Ahsoka is disarmed and her saber falls down a few stories; Ahsoka makes a weak attempt at fighting back but is kicked through an unstable floor down a story; she slowly sits up and looks at the markings of one chest next to her]**

**AHSOKA: Nano-droids?**

Everyone knew what had happened. "Oh no..."

**[Ahsoka looks up, the stranger is leaving; when Ahsoka turns around Wolffe is behind her]**

**AHSOKA: No, Wolffe, let me explain!**

**[Wolffe stuns her just as Anakin and Rex arrive; Anakin kneels down next to her; Wolffe opens one of the chests the room is full off]**

**WOLFFE: Explosives. These are the same types of nano-droids that were used to blow up the Jedi Temple.**

Once again Ahsoka wasn't sure who said it, but at least 4 people burst out: "Kriff."

**ANAKIN: I can’t believe it.**

** IN THE SHIPS ON THEIR WAY BACK TO THE TEMPLE: **

**YODA: [through hologram] Captured she has been?**

**PLO-KOON: Yes, Master Yoda.**

**YODA: Without incident?**

**PLO-KOON: No, she was subdued by the clones and found in possession of explosive nano-droids.**

"I hate how guilty she looks... If the real terrorist isn't caught soon, they'll convict her just so the public will have someone to blame," Anakin said and Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm a Jedi, you know I get a certain amount of protection in court."

**[Ahsoka is still unconscious and is held up by Rex and Wolffe on each side]**

**ANAKIN: It still doesn’t explain Ventress’s involvement. We saw her with Ahsoka. [sighs] I think there’s more going on than we know.**

"Yeah, no shit," Anakin muttered quietly.

**WINDU: By Ahsoka or against her?**

**PLO-KOON: That remains to be seen.**

**ANAKIN: We’re bringing her back to the temple.**

**WINDU: Let’s just hope we can keep her here.**

Ahsoka felt uncomfortable with the fact that they were quick to assume she would try to fight them. Although maybe it was understandable... she did escape once, and they still thought she killed clones while running.

**[Anakin gives Ahsoka a long look, but she is still passed out and held up by the clones]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo someone commented about it and I was thinking about it beforehand too, but I might write a reaction to that episode where Ahsoka and Lux 'visit' Death Watch, bc it is a crucial moment in Ahsoka's development that still is only really short. What's your guys opinions?
> 
> Some real talk though: I feel a bit overwhelmed with the comments. Not because I get a lot, like 10 on every chapter, but most of it is just suggestions and it makes me feel very stressed if I'm being honest. If I don't respond to your comment, please know I have read it but like... When the 20th person suggests Mortis even though I said multiple times I'll do Mortis it starts to... not annoy but stress me. I'm only 16, still in school and these times right now are increibly stressfull to everyone, please be patient, I will eventually do the other important arcs.  
> That doesn't mean to make no suggestions, but if you look at the notes of the series this book is in, my plan on what arcs I will post is there. Thanks for reading and I hope you know that I plan on finishing this book, but it's honestly really stressful if everyone is just demanding more and more and make these changes and add this... I hope no one misunderstood this, as I am thankful for any reader, kudos and comment, I love you guys :)))
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy, even in these uncertain times


	6. The Wrong Jedi [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Season 5, Episode 20: The Wrong Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11pm on sunday rn and I just realized the chapter isn't even halfway finished. Great, please excuse if there are any brainfarts in this, I'm tired and hungry.

**IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS:**

**[Tarkin is present in a hologram, the council is present either in person or as a hologram]**

"I hate this guy," Rex muttered and Ahsoka nodded. "Me, too."

**TARKIN: The Senate requests that Ahsoka Tano be indicted for acts of treason against the Republic.**

**YODA: A fair trial Padawan Tano will have in accordance with Jedi tradition.  
**

**TARKIN: Ah, yes, Jedi tradition. I'm afraid, Master Yoda, that the Senate believes that an internal Jedi trial would seem biased.**

Ahsoka frowned, Anakin made a noise of anger and Obi-Wan leaned forward with his eyes slightly narrowed. Even Ventress showed a short glimpse of surprise on her face. She wasn't aware the Jedi received this low respect from the Military. The Senate was becoming directly involved with matters of the Jedi Council, this hadn't happened (to that degree at least) in their time yet. Surely they wouldn't accept that disrespect?

**TARKIN: Therefore, the Senate asks that the Council expel Ahsoka Tano from the Jedi Order so that she may be put to a Republic Military tribunal, where she will receive more impartial judgment.**

Anakin sat up straight. "Expel her? Why? What about 'innocent until proven guilty'?" Ahsoka gave him a worried look but found that Rex and Cody seemed to agree with his sentiment.

Ahsoka felt a growing fear in her chest toward her Master. What if her leaving would push him further? War changed people and they were only rather early in the war from the looks of it right now, and he was already that easily angered and hateful. What if her leaving pushed him further away from the light? Sure, she didn't know for sure that she would be expelled, but she did know this would most likely end in her leaving the order. What if just seeing her leave now would push him far enough? What if... What if Maul was right?

**OBI-WAN: And who would represent Ahsoka in this tribunal, Admiral?**   
  
**TARKIN: That would be up to the Council, General, but I would recommend someone outside the Order.**

"I recommend that you shut the kriff up..." Rex murmured and Ahsoka gave him a warning but silently agreeing look.

**OBI-WAN: Of course.**

**MACE WINDU: The Council will act as they deem necessary. Thank you, Admiral.**

**[Tarkin’s hologram disappears]**

**OBI-WAN: Surely we cannot do what Tarkin suggests. We need to stand together with Ahsoka.**

Anakin nodded forcefully and Rex muttered: "Kriffing right."

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: And yet there's evidence that she is indeed the mastermind behind the attack on the Temple.**

Ahsoka wasn't surprised, he never liked her much and there was compelling evidence against her. Whoever did this planned it perfectly.

**SAESEE TIIN: She was found in possession of nanodroid explosives. This alone is enough to convict her.**

She sighed. Maybe she underestimated just how bad it looked for her.

**MACE WINDU: I understand your sentiment, Obi-Wan, but if the Council does as you suggest, it could be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate. I'm afraid we have little choice.**

"What?!" Anakin jumped to his feet and turned around to face Master Windu and Yoda. "Are you serious? The Senate says jump and you ask how high?" If looks could kill Anakin would already be dead judging from the glare Master Windu was giving him.

"Anakin, sit down," Obi-Wan urged and tried to push him down, but Anakin tore himself free. "No! The Jedi Order is supposed to be there for us, supposed to protect us! The Council should not just bow to the wish of the Senate!" Obi-Wan stood up. "Anakin, sit down, we can discuss this civi-"

"No! Master, don't you see? The Council uses us as soldiers and as soon as someone is accused of something they are dropped, just like that! Every single one of us could just be abandoned by the council, just because we were accused of something! The Order is supposed to be our family!"

"Watch your tone, you will. Know the political climate at this time we do not." Windu nodded and gave him an icy glare. Anakin was about to argue back, when Obi-Wan forcefully sat him down and he saw Ahsoka.

She wasn't looking back at them, she was just staring at the screen, Rex had embraced her tightly and Anakin was sure he saw her shoulders tremble as if she was crying. His heart broke. The Order was supposed to be her family. She had devoted her life to the Order and had been fighting a war as a child just because they said to do so. And they turned on her without hesitating. He felt the hate rising in him. This wasn't fair, it shouldn't be that way.

**YODA: Hmm. To the Chamber of Judgment, summon Skywalker and his Padawan, and in our decision, may the Force guide us.**

Anakin suppressed a scoff. He was tired of the excuse that the force wanted it to be that way. No, they were just making dumb mistakes and justifying it with tHe WiLl Of ThE fOrCe.

**BEFORE THE CHAMBERS OF JUDGEMENT:**

**[Ahsoka is sitting and waiting, Anakin is pacing in front of her]**

**AHSOKA: You're not helping.**

**ANAKIN: I'm sorry, Snips. I just... I just don't know what to do.**

Anakin sighed silently. What could he do? Nothing. At least nothing that wouldn't break the Jedi Code.

**AHSOKA: It's okay. I don't either.**

**[a sound is heard; both look up and Ahsoka gets onto a platform that moves up into the chambers]**

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't like that room." Anakin glanced over at him with a judging glare and Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Somehow Anakin's personality had changed rapitly in the last few hours, and he did not like the way it changed.

**YODA: Padawan Tano, serious charges have been levied against you. How plead you?**

**AHSOKA: Not guilty, Master. I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me.**

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: There is evidence to the contrary. You were alone with Letta Turmond when she died. Can you explain this?**

**AHSOKA: Someone used the Force against her.**

Anakin couldn't see how this could turn in Ahsoka's favor. They were determined to expel her, nothing she said would change this.

**PLO KOON: Which brings us to Ventress. Can you explain your association with her?**

**AHSOKA: We had a mutual understanding. I thought she was helping me.**

**MACE WINDU: Did she help you acquire the nanodroid weaponry found when you were apprehended, the same devices used in the bombing of the Temple?**

Rex rolled his eyes and Anakin clenched his hands to fists. Would they really go through with this? Really? Just, backstab one of their own?

Ventress was mainly confused. If this was how the Jedi were treated, she had no idea how there weren't more dark side users. If someone treated her like that she'd probably fight and try to kill them.  
  
 **AHSOKA: No, I was set up and deceived, as you are being deceived now.**

Barriss felt sick. This was her doing. Her muscles ached and pleaded for her to relax, but she couldn't. Why? Why was she doing all of this? It made no sense. Yes, of course sometimes she doubted their place in the galaxy and oftentimes she disagreed with the council, but she couldn't believe she would go to these lengths and frame Ahsoka. Ahsoka had never done anything!

**MACE WINDU: The question is, Padawan Tano, who is deceiving us? Ventress, you, or someone else?**

**AHSOKA: I am not deceiving you. I would assume Ventress is, but I can't be sure. My sense is clouded.**

**YODA: Clouded by the dark side these things are, Padawan Tano. Dangerously clouded, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times.**   
  
**ANAKIN: [angrily] You've already made your decision, haven't you? This meeting is just a formality!**

Before Anakin could even glare behind him, Obi-Wan said in a warning tone: "Anakin." Anakin didn't answer, but Ahsoka could hear his knuckles crack due to her sensitive hearing when he clenched his fists.

**[Obi-Wan looks away, obvious guilt in his face]**

**YODA: Reached a decision, we have, though not in total agreement are we.**

Rex scoffed and growled: "This is bullshit." Cody said in a very low voice: "They normally wouldn't have decided that way if it wasn't for the pressure of the Senate. This is borderline corruption." Ahsoka nodded, she full-heartedly agreed, but still hoped the Masters in the last row didn't hear it. She didn't want Cody to get into trouble.

Seemed like, even if they didn't hear him, someone else did, as Ventress smirked and said: "And you say the Separatists are corrupt." Windu shot her a sharp look, but to everyone's surprise, didn't respond.

**MACE WINDU: It is the Council's opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order.**

For Ahsoka hearing this, it felt like a punch to the gut. With a lightsaber. Rex took her hand once again and gave her a pitiful look. When Ahsoka glanced over, Barriss had tears in her eyes and was completely frozen. At least her friends still cared about her.

**ANAKIN: You can't do this! [he takes a step forward as if to intervene; the temple guards stop him; the platform Ahsoka is on begins to lower]**

Obi-Wan had to suppress shaking his head. Anakin was so angry and unbalanced, he questioned if it was a good idea for him to ever take on a Padawan at his age. He was barely a knight when he first got her, they were only five years apart, after all.

**KI-ADI-MUNDI: Your Padawan status will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. [Ahsoka arrives at the bottom, she has tears in her eyes] You will be turned over to the Republic courts to await your trial and whatever punishment they will set for you. [the guard rips her padawan braid off] Henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order. [the pain is visible in Ahsoka’s eyes]**

"Are you serious? Are you kriffing serious?" Anakin stood up, obviously agitated. "Knight Skywalker, we've been over this. Take a seat." Anakin looked back, anger writtin on his face.

"No, no I will not sit down. We as Jedi protect the Order and in return, we should have a certain amount of protection, too! Or is it because she is a Padawan? You never would've expelled a Master, or even a Knight just like that. In this future," he pointed at the screen, "she is barely old enough to be charged as an adult! Only because she is a Torguta to be exact! Would this have ended differently if she was human?"

Now Obi-Wan stood up and gave Anakin a slight shove. Not even enough to make him back up a step, but enough for his attention to be on his old Master. "Anakin, this is enough. Yes, mistakes were made, but we now have to fix this. That's why we're here. To make sure this future never happens. Please, just sit down. Center yourself."

Anakin looked around. Ventress looked unimpressed but a tiny bit surprised and Cody seemed to be conflicted while Rex definitely shared Anakin's anger. Ahsoka had wide eyes with tears in them, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking otherwise. Barriss was just staring ahead as if she didn't even notice what was going on and Obi-Wan had an alarmed expression on his face. Yoda looked sad and tired and Windu looked really, really angry. He had gone too far, Anakin realized that now. He still wanted to lash out, but he knew Obi-Wan was right. "My apologies... Masters." He sat down and bit down on his lip, hard.

** IN THE REPUBLIC PRISON: **

**[Ahsoka sits in her cell when Anakin and Padme enter]**

**ANAKIN: Padme has agreed to represent you before the Senate.**

Ahsoka was partially relieved. Padme was a good, no amazing speaker. But with that amount of evidence against her... She had little hope.

**PADME: I will do everything I can to prove your innocence, Ahsoka.**

**AHSOKA: I am almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress, and you know I wasn't working with her. She was at the warehouse... in the room. We fought, but she got away. Didn't any of the clones see anything?**

**ANAKIN: No, none of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene.**

Rex swore quietly. "That'll complicate things." Cody nodded with a heavy heart. He knew the protocols, only a confession from the real terrorist would safe Ahsoka from being found guilty.

**ANAKIN: I thought you said Ventress left before you went into the warehouse.**

**AHSOKA: That's what I thought, too, but then she attacked me when I got inside. I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere.**

**ANAKIN: Well, if that's our only lead, then I know what I have to do. [begins to leave the room]**

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka rolled their eyes in synch. Even in this future, he was acting this rash.

**PADME: Wait, where are you going? You can't leave now.**

**ANAKIN: Yes, I can. I have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this. [leaves]  
**

**PADME: Until we hear from Anakin, let's work on your defense.**

**AHSOKA: [brayal in her voice] Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that Order, but everyone, except Anakin, has abandoned me.**

Obi-Wan felt this in his heart. Sure, he had technically not been in that situation, but somehow it was still him who said nothing about the injustice that was happening. He glanced down. Ahsoka was holding it together a lot better than he expected her to, but the last few hours had been draining to say the least.

**AHSOKA: I'm not holding out much hope the Senate will treat me any better.**

** IN THE UNDERWORLD: **

**[Ventress is walking through a dark alley; Anakin jumps down behind her]**

**VENTRESS: Anakin Skywalker.**

**ANAKIN: I know you're behind all of this.**

"I mean, you actually don't," Ventress said and Anakin glared at her. He tasted blood from him lip.

**VENTRESS: Prove it.**

**[she jumps up; Anakin activates his saber and follows her; Ventress kicks him to the side against a wall; she tries to punch him but he catches her hand and swings at her; Ventress jumps out of the way and gets two pipes with the force]**

**VENTRESS: Leave me alone.**

**[she tries to swing at him, but the lightsaber cuts right through; Anakin pushes her against the wall with the force and then gets her close, chokes her with the force first and then with his hand and holds his saber to her throat]**

Ahsoka jumped. Yellow eyes. This burning hatred, the way he felt through their training bond, he nearly killed Red, no one knew, he could fall any second, he wa- "Ahsoka?" She jumped again and looked at Rex who was looking back at her in concern. "Are you okay?" No. "Y-Yes. Sorry." He didn't look convinced but Ahsoka forced herself to remain calm. Everything in her screamed to not turn her back to her Master. Maul was right.

**ANAKIN: [angry] Tell me what happened.**

Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin needed to control his anger, if he didn't there'd be catastrophic consequences.

**VENTRESS: [chokes] When I heard your little brat was on the run, I thought she might bring a large bounty.**

**ANAKIN: Bounty?**

**AHSOKA: I was going to catch your pet and turn her over to the authorities, collect whatever bounty was due.**

**ANAKIN: What stopped you?**

**[he lets her go, she coughs and rubs her neck]**

Both Ahsoka and Ventress found that now it was easier to breathe for them, although they had different reasons for it.

**VENTRESS: At first... I admit... I was just interested in the money and a little bit of revenge, but then I realized your fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common.**

'She is right, and I don't like it,' Ahsoka thought while Ventress made a noise of agreement and received several glares for it.

**ANAKIN: [in a dangerous, low voice] How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka?**

**VENTRESS: It's true. My master abandoned me, and that's exactly what you did to her, you and your precious Jedi Order.**

**[realization seems to wash over him and he has a mixture of shock, regret, and anger written on his face]**

Ventress had a smug grin on her face. "I got a point there, don't I?"Ahsoka expected Anakin to, well, freak out. Jump her, try to attack her... But instead he... nodded? "Definitely."

After a few seconds, Anakin finally returned one of the stunned looks he was receiving from everyone and asked: "What? She is right, and you know it." For a second there was complete silence, then Ahsoka nodded in agreement and looked back to the front. While the others remained silent, they all inwardly agreed. This was a rude awakening for everyone, but a necessary one.

**IN THE COURTROOM:**

**[Ahsoka is led to a platform that flies into the middle of the big room; Tarkin and Padme are on two other platforms; present is the Jedi Council, the Chancellor and many other senators]**

Rex had an expression of surprise. "They're already in court? I couldn't have been more than... What, a few hours?" Cody nodded and Anakin could feel his anger rising again, but decided to calm down. The Chancellor was there, surely he made sure that everything that was happening was fair.

**PALPATINE: Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments.**

**TARKIN: Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove that you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty, I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty of death.**

Cody knowingly closed his eyes and sighed. He saw this coming but hearing it was still different. Before anyone could snap again Ahsoka announced loudly: "Remember, I lived to be on Mandalore later on, please just... Stop arguing." Anakin felt bad. She was still a child. So he decided not to curse out the Admiral... not audibly at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh, question. Do y'all think Anakin is too angry in this? Idk, I feel like the only emotion I am writing for him in this book is being angry. Idk, in this chapter, Anakin is a bit more salty, but I also just finished this chapter and it's 12:10 am, so maybe he is just really OOC, idk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, even if it gave me a whole headache.


	7. The Wrong Jedi [Part 2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Season 5, Episode 20: The Wrong Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I had a really, really bad day on sunday and it didn't really get better all week until wednesday

** IN THE UNDERWORLD: **

**[Ventress is leaning against the wall, she seems more relaxed now and is speaking calmly]**

Anakin's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her at first, but from what he had seen... She didn't kill any clones, she worked with Ahsoka, she didn't betray Ahsoka and now she was helping him. Maybe... Maybe people could change.

**VENTRESS: After I left the warehouse, after I left your little Padawan alone, I was walking away, and I thought she came up behind me to talk more. But I was wrong. Someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. Not just anyone can sneak up behind me. It had to be another Jedi.**

Obi-Wan nodded. "That much is obvious. Either a former Jedi, a Jedi, or someone who was trained in the ways of the Jedi by a Jedi." Ahsoka sighed. "That leaves about every Jedi and former Jedi and people we might not even know about."

Anakin added: "And, to some degree, they know Jar'Kai, which is not that common." Ahsoka nodded. True, it really wasn't very common. While several people knew how to handle themselves when using Jar'Kai, like Anakin for example, Ahsoka hardly any Jedi who, as she did, had Jar'Kai as their preferred form. In fact, she only knew one other Jedi, Joclad Danva.

**ANAKIN: I don't believe you.**

**VENTRESS: Believe it. Whoever you're looking for has my lightsabers. That's how you'll know you've found the criminal.**

"If they haven't gotten rid of them yet... Which would be the smarter decision," Anakin added and Obi-Wan agreed: "If the terrorist just left them somewhere in the underworld, they'd be gone again within the hour. Lightsabers bring a lot of money on the black market."

**ANAKIN: Well, this leads me to a dead end. You're the only one Ahsoka had talked to.**

**VENTRESS: That's not true.**

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. Was she implying that Barriss had something to do with the attack? That was a load of bantashit. She looked over to Barriss who was pale and gripping her seat tightly. Ahsoka's brow furrowed. Why would Barriss even think that she would do something like this? Ahsoka _knew_ she would never do that; she was the perfect Jedi!

**ANAKIN: What do you mean?**

**VENTRESS: Your Padawan contacted the Temple. She spoke to someone named Barriss. That's why we knew to go to the warehouse in the first place. It was this Barriss that told us to go there.**

Everyone looked at the Padawan who had wide eyes and looked like she was about to faint. "She... She is lying. Barriss would never do such a thing!" Ahsoka said and looked at the others. Yoda, Windu, and Ventress were impossible to read, Obi-Wan looked conflicted and Anakin angry. Rex seemed like he was ready to fight, and Cody was observing everyone's reaction to this.

"Surely you don't believe her?" Ahsoka looked around and with a pleading gaze. "She is the one who did this, Barriss is the perfect Jedi!" While the master’s agreed, the Barriss they knew would never do this... War changed people. Yoda had seen people with a good heart turned cruel and hateful through battle, death and suffering. Barriss was no exception to this possibility.

In a careful tone, Obi-Wan suggested: "Let's keep watching. Discussing will get us nowhere but seeing the truth will." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, but she turned around and sat down. Barriss looked at her friend with regret in her face. Her betrayal would break the young girl's heart.

**ANAKIN: If you're lying, you're dead.**

Anakin couldn't blame himself; he'd say the same. Well, that was him, so it made sense, but still.

**VENTRESS: Such promises.**

** IN COURT: **

**PADME: Look at the facts. Letta Turmond called Ahsoka to her cell to reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid. She told her the mastermind was a Jedi, and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta Turmond was strangled to death by way of the Force. Why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would so obviously tie the murder to her? Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano. Members of the court, you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi.**

Anakin smiled the entire time his wife was on the screen. He missed her dearly and seeing her defend Ahsoka was heartwarming to him.

**TARKIN: [clapping slowly] Well said, Senator Amidala. However, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist, Asajj Ventress?**

**AHSOKA: Ventress set me up. My master will prove that.**

**TARKIN: And where is your master?**

**AHSOKA: He's trying to find the real murderer.**

**TARKIN: Then maybe he should be looking at you.**

Rex only got a few words into his tirade in Mando when Cody stopped him. While Ahsoka didn't understand Mando and didn't know what he said, she had a rough idea judging by Cody's look. Obi-Wan said in a strained voice: "You know, I really dislike this guy." Ahsoka huffed in agreement and Anakin glared at the Admiral.

** IN THE JEDI TEMPLE: **

**[Anakin stands in front of Barriss's quarters and hesitates for a moment; Barriss is inside meditating when he rings the doorbell]**

**BARRIS: Enter.**

**[Anakin comes in]**

**ANAKIN: Barriss, I need to talk to you.**

Ahsoka bit back a comment about how she definitely wasn't the traitor and looked at her friend next to her. She felt pity at the sight of the scared girl. Obviously Barriss wasn’t the terrorist. She would never do such a thing.

**BARRIS: Master Skywalker, how can I help you?**

**ANAKIN: [walks past her and picks her saber up with the force] I was told that you spoke with Ahsoka before she was arrested. What did you say to her?**

**BARRIS: We've been friends for a long time. I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble.**

Obi-Wan was skeptic. Everything they'd seen pointed to Barriss. It just made sense. And yet... He was close friends with her Master Luminara, they trained together and were friends from before he even was a Padawan. Surely, she wouldn't fail a student like that. She was capable enough to feel the turmoil and act against it... right?

**ANAKIN: It's no trouble. I just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else.**

**BARRIS: No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn't tell her anything. Who told you I spoke to her?**

**ANAKIN: Ventress. She told me.**

**BARRIS: Ventress? Isn't she the one Ahsoka says is really behind all this?**

Ahsoka nodded determinedly and gave Barriss a short smile.

**ANAKIN: That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong. Ventress thinks someone else is involved.**

**BARRIS: And you believe her? Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka.**

**ANAKIN: No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either. I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth, [Barriss slowly backs up to a vase standing at the wall] but there's only one way to find out. [he activates his saber and swings at her; Barriss grabs Ventress's sabers with the force and catches his blade]**

"Told you," Ventress said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Ahsoka's world was crumbling around her. Everything she thought she knew... Was gone. She was kicked out of the order, her trust was betrayed by the Council, all of her men were designed to kill her and one of her best friends framed her for murder and terrorism. Her vision went blurry as she teared up.

"It was you," a cold voice said and felt Anakin's anger through their bond. The worst thing was, she understood it; his anger, his hate. They had seen so much in the last few hours, she was tired, and she just wanted this to stop. How much more could all of them take before one of them broke?

Ahsoka looked around and remembered. She remembered Obi-Wan's pain and regret, Yoda's unusual quietness and tiredness, Anakin's anger, hate and vengefulness. Cody's declining believe in the system, Rex's unwillingness to believe and protectiveness, and her own naivety and fear. It wouldn't take much more to make one of them snap. She glanced at Anakin. Some sooner than others.

Barriss eyed Ahsoka from the side. She heard the Torgruta's master sneer at her, but she didn't care. She wanted to say something to Ahsoka, anything. But she didn't know what to say. What was there to say? She'd committed terrible crimes and framed a friend for it. What was she supposed to say? Sorry? That just wasn't enough.

Obi-Wan was getting tired of having to restrain his student from physically attacking people. To a certain degree, he understood his anger, but Anakin should know better than act out like that. He himself was still conflicted. Luminara was a good friend and a better teacher. Why would Barriss turn? It made no sense to him, but right now he had more important things to worry about. Like, stopping his student from proving to the masters that he is too emotional to be a Jedi at all. He looked back at the master's while holding Anakin, who was still shouting and accusing, firmly in place.

Master Windu had a deep frown on his face, his eyes were darting from Barriss to Anakin, calculating and, in a way, disappointed. Yoda looked at no one, his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be meditating, although that didn't hide the sadness in his face and posture.

Ahsoka stood up and turned around. She had tears in her eyes but stood strong. "Master, sit down." Anakin stopped his tirade and looked at her in confusion. "Ahsoka, she framed you! She betrayed the order and murdered innocent people!" Ahsoka took a deep breath and Rex grabbed her arm to steady her, a worried expression on his face. "I know. I know, Anakin. But she," she pointed at Barriss, "hasn't done anything yet. You can't condemn someone for things they haven't done yet."

For the first time Barriss reacted and looked up. Ahsoka didn't look her in the eyes, but she did look to her general direction. "I forgive you. You still have time to change your way. This," she turned around and looked at the screen, "is not your destiny. Just like what we saw before you came isn't my destiny. We'll change things, that's why we are shown this. To learn from our future-selves mistakes. We cannot define you by something you have not yet done."

Silence filled the room and Obi-Wan felt Anakin calming down a bit. With a soft shove he pushed the knight back into his seat and prayed that he would finally just stay there. "Wise words, young Padawan," Yoda praised her and agreed: "Right the Padawan is. Corrupted by the war Padawan Offee was but change her path until then we can."

Barriss felt hope in her chest. Her future was not yet set in stone, she could still change. She could shape her future the way she wanted it. She looked at Ahsoka and wanted to thank her for the forgiveness but stopped when she saw that Ahsoka still seemed to be miserable. In that moment she was too scared to turn around and meet Anakin's eyes.

**ANAKIN: Funny. Those belong to Ventress. [she pushes him back and swings at him, but misses; they clash sabers again, this time Anakin is defending] You should've gotten rid of them!**

**BARRIS: I think they suit me.**

Barriss flinched and clenched her fists. Even if this wasn't necessarily the person she'd become, it was scary to see.

**[they exchange quick blows; Anakin kicks her through the front door into the hallway; Barriss runs away and Anakin goes after her]**

** IN COURT: **

**PALPATINE: I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think, "Surely she cannot be this murderer or saboteur that they speak of." And yet think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists and how they have infiltrated the Republic and ask yourself, "Is this yet another Separatist scheme?" Another way to rip the Jedi, and subsequently all of us, apart.**

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She'd never liked the Chancellor, something about him made her skin crawl.

** IN THE JEDI TEMPLE: **

**[Anakin and Barriss are still fighting in the temple and exchange quick blows]**

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka trusted you, and you betrayed her.**

**BARRISS: I've learned that trust is overrated. The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is violence.**

Rex's eyebrows shot in the air and muttered: "And yet she is the one killing civilians."

**[Anakin activates Barriss saber and they continue fighting, now both with each two sabers; Barriss manages to knock Anakin down, but he kicks her away; Barriss turns to run but the temple guards arrive and block off the exits]**

**TEMPLE GUARD: Cease hostility!**

"Please stand down!" Barriss pleaded in her head, but she had little hope for this future self.

**[Barriss runs toward a window]**

**ANAKIN: Barriss!**

**[she destroys the window and jumps out, Anakin follows; they continue fighting; below them is a group of younglings training who look up at the fighting sounds; Barriss kicks Anakin down near the younglings; Barriss jumps down]**

"Oh god…" Barriss muttered quietly. While she was impressed by her own capability to hold herself against Anakin Skywalker himself, this was not the time to be proud of that. She hoped none of the younglings would get hurt.

**YOUNGLING: Look out!**

**[Barriss jumps onto him; Anakin barely holds her off and one saber gets destroyed; they continue fighting, Anakin now at a disadvantage; their sabers clash, Barriss tries to hit him with her second one but he catches her arm and she drops one saber; now he is at an advantage and uses his body strength to tower over her and pushing her down, anger in his face; by now the temple guards have arrived and surrounded them; Barriss pushes him off but he decks her with angry hits and continues hitting onto her defense; she pushes him away for a second but he throws her against a tree with the force and holds her there]**

Ahsoka sighed in relief. She knew Anakin would survive, but she feared Barriss would be killed in the fight. Even if this Barriss was a traitor, it was still hard to see her that way.

Obi-Wan was surprised at the aggressive attacks. Sure, Anakin used Ataru, it was a pretty aggressive form, but this seemed different. Like he was drawing strength from places Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about. Even if he didn't believe it, he still remembered Maul's words. The truth was, Anakin was closer to the dark than it was safe for Jedi even now, he couldn't imagine how it would be after three years of war.

** IN COURT: **

**SENATOR: The members of the court have reached a decision.**

**PALPATINE: [Mas Amedda shows him the results on a small device; Palpatine nods and stands up] Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of...**

**ANAKIN: Chancellor. [Anakin has entered the courtroom; Barriss is lead in by four temple guards but it not yet visible to the senators and council members]**

While they knew Ahsoka would be let go if Barriss confessed, it was a relief that they didn't even have to hear her being sentenced to live in prison, or worse.

**PALPATINE: I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker.**

"No, he is walking into an ongoing court with for temple guards for fun," Ahsoka said and rolled her eyes. She felt her masters gaze on her. "Show him some respect, Ahsoka. He is the Chancellor."

**ANAKIN: I'm here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes. Ahsoka has been accused of. Barriss Offee, [he and the temple guards step aside to reveal Barriss] member of the Jedi Order and traitor.**

**AHSOKA: Barriss, is that true? [she looks heartbroken]**

Barriss looked at her lap. Maybe she'd be better off without the Jedi entirely.

**ANAKIN: Tell them the truth.**

**BARRISS: I did it because I've come to realize what many of people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, [Obi-Wan doesn't look at her, as if he agrees and feels guilty] an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time. [Anakin directs her back a bit and she looks down]**

Obi-Wan agreed, in a way. They'd seen the Order fall and from what he'd seen in general, the Jedi… hadn't lost their way directly, but they were wrong.

**PALPATINE: Take her away.**

**[Anakin smiles at Ahsoka, she smiles back for a second but then looks down sadly]**

"Well, I guess now we know why there is tension between the Council and Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded. "Wouldn't you be angry at the council if you were in her place?" Obi-Wan hesitated but then said honestly: "I would be disappointed and feel betrayed, but not surprised."

When he got a questioning look from Windu, he explained: "The Council has gotten more and more obedient to the wishes of the Senate already, it doesn't surprise me that at that point we do anything they say." Windu's lips turned into a small line, the Master didn’t like the thought of following the Senate blindly, but he had to admit that that was exactly what they were doing in this future.

** IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS: **

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything.**

**PLO KOON: You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka. The Council was wrong to accuse you.**

**SAESEE TIN: You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence.**

**WINDU: This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight. This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise.**

Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes, although she stayed quiet.

**YODA: Back into the Order you may come.**

Anakin knew how this would end. He wasn't stupid, he knew Ahsoka wouldn't join the Order again. And he understood it. They dropped her just like that, as if she didn't matter. He wouldn't have rejoined either.

**ANAKIN: They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm asking you back.**

**[he takes Ahsoka's braid out and holds it out; Ahsoka looks at it and stretches her hand out; then she stops and finally makes him close his fist]**

**AHSOKA: I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back.**

Yoda looked down. They had failed her; he had failed as Grandmaster. They should've stood their ground; supported her. The moment there were any suspicions about her loyalty, the council turned their back on her. And he regretted it, even if he hadn't done it yet.

Rex squeezed Ahsoka's hand firmly. He understood, and he wished he had the same freedom, to be able to choose.

Everyone expected this to happen, they'd seen what she was like in the future, they knew that she left. Seeing it felt still like a punch in the gut.

**[she turns around and walks out; Anakin stares after her but then runs after her]**

** OUTSIDE OF THE TEMPLE: **

**[Ahsoka has almost left the property completely when Anakin appears in the entrance]**

**ANAKIN: Ahsoka, wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you. [Ahsoka waits for Anakin] Why are you doing this?**

**AHSOKA: The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?**

**ANAKIN: What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you.**

Ahsoka swallowed a sigh down. This wasn't about him, and he should accept her decision. At the same time, she understood how he felt.

**AHSOKA: I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now.**

**ANAKIN: The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake.**

"Well, in the end leaving kind of saved me…" she said and explained at several confused looks: "Had I not left, I probably wouldn't have gone to Mandalore. And the trap with Rex saying I'm no Jedi wouldn't have worked either. I probably would've been on Coruscant and…" her voice trailed off. "Well, we all know how that ended."

She ignored Barriss's and Ventress's confused looks.

**AHSOKA: Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you.**

**ANAKIN: I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.**

Obi-Wan glanced over to his apprentice. "You do?" Anakin shrugged but it was obvious he was hiding something. He quickly defended himself in a slightly panicked tone: "I don't know, this is future-me. How am I supposed to know?" 

**AHSOKA: I know.**

"I mean, Ahsoka does," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

**[Anakin's eyes widen; Ahsoka walks away and Anakin watches her with a hurt expression]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda noticed Ahsoka is a lot more adult in this than she is in the entire show tbh, and this is like season 2, sooo... Yeah idk, I just love the thought that everyone is kinda aware of what road they're on, but they still trust the council blindly.
> 
> Aaaand, the end of this arc, but there will be one more chapter in this with another thing they'll react to until I end this book. I'll take a short break after that (school is really hard rn, I'm behind on every subject) but I think sometime in July I will start a new book with the Mortis arc.


	8. Anakin and Obi-Wan talk about Ahsoka [In Search of the Crystal]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan talk about Ahsoka's decision [In Search of the Crystal]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are kind of getting into Star Wars and especially Jedi politics in this one, this is just my opinion about the Jedi's involvement in the war, maybe you think differently than I do, and that's ok :)
> 
> [REUPLOAD SO THIS FITS TO THE NEXT STORY]

Before anyone could say something, Atalante spoke up: _"One more small moment from the future, before you can discuss what you have seen. This is a short time after what you just saw."_

**[Obi-Wan and Anakin sit next to a campfire; Obi-Wan is watching Anakin, who seems to be lost in thought; the mood is tense]**

**OBI-WAN: Anakin, dwelling on Ahsoka's decision won't bring her back.**

Anakin leaned forward. This certainly would be interesting. Ahsoka perked up as well. Who didn't want to know what people said behind your back?

**ANAKIN: I miss her, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?**

Ahsoka smiled sadly. It was nice to know he cared about her, but still sad that he missed her. She hoped it couldn't come to that again.

**ANAKIN: [sighs softly] I still can't understand how she could've left the Order.**

Ventress narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you just say you understood why she left?" Anakin tensed, saw Obi-Wan warning look, froze, took a deep breath, and then went back to ignoring her entire existence.

**OBI-WAN: It was a surprising decision to all of us.**

Rex looked back and said in a genuinely surprised voice: "General if you were framed like Ahsoka and the exact same thing happened... Would you have stayed?" Obi-Wan looked at Rex for a long time and then carefully shrugged. "I don't think I will ever know just how Ahsoka felt when this happened... But if I am being honest, yes. I would've stayed." Ahsoka looked back in surprise. "Why?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Because, despite my personal feelings and opinions, I can still save lives as a Jedi and do good." Ahsoka looked at him for a long second and then looked down as if she was contemplating what he just said.

"A plant with rotten roots won't make good fruit," Ventress said and glared at Obi-Wan. Despite this being a common thing, something about her body language was… off. "You might think you're doing the right thing, but so do the separatists. And who knows who of these two sides are right. All I know is that the Jedi were supposed to be keepers of the peace when the war broke out you shouldn't have picked a side."

Anakin looked at her with a dangerous expression: "Why? So you Sith could kill more people? Slaughter more innocent lives?" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously not. Jedi are supposed to keep the peace, you're supposed to be peacekeepers. After the war started, you shouldn't have picked sides. You should've defended the innocent people who are killed in a war that they have no fault. No matter who was the invader, the Jedi should be there. Defending the innocent, not being the ones invading."

With a threatening tone in his voice, Anakin asked: "Are you really the one who is in a position to question our moral code? _You?_ A _sith_?" Her glare full of anger and disgust almost made Ahsoka shiver. Everyone was standing and in a defensive position, the situation was escalating. "You dare tell me about morals? We are not the ones having slaves as our soldiers and sacrificing real, living beings!"

Ahsoka sneered. "And you use droids." Ventress glared at her, immediately Rex moved slightly in front of her. "Yes. How dare we use robots instead of breeding ourselves an army. Instead of having people without a choice fight for us." She looked at Rex. "You were never given a chance, were you? Never asked if you wanted to risk your life for the republic. And you're still a child. 12 at most, of course, your looks were aged up so the public doesn't feel bad or realize the Republic is using child soldiers."

"Shut up! How dare you accuse us of being slavers?! We would never do that, I would never!" Anakin sneered, but Ventress seemed unimpressed. "A slave is a person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them. The clones are legal property of the republic and are court marshaled if they don't obey. Sounds like slavery to me."

"It is a sacrifice we have to make to ensure the right side in this war is winning," Windu defended himself and Ahsoka felt Rex stiffen at his words. Ventress shook her head and then looked at Cody. "Were you ever asked if you wanted to fight for the Republic? Were you ever asked if you wanted a normal life?"

Cody said in a determined tone: "I serve and protect what I believe in. If I was given a choice, I'd chose to fight for the republic any day." Ventress snorted. "I'm sure. And I'm sure if you had actual families you'd think the exact same way." Cody went a move to step up to her, but Rex stopped him. "Of course I would!" "No, you wouldn't. Ever wondered why the republic needed you? Because the public doesn't want to fight in this war. They think they're above that, and if you were natural-born and raised beings, you'd think the exact same way. Face it, you're a slave." She looked at the Jedi. "And you may not be the slavers, but you still support the slavery of the Republic and use the slaves."

" _Enough_." A bright light engulfed Ventress who stood emotionless. Ventress was gone, but her words lingered in everyone's mind. Ahsoka said in a low tone: "Let's just continue…" They sat down, the mood was tense and Ahsoka didn't miss how Rex didn't snuggle up with her again and how Cody seemed guilty when he thought no one was watching.

**ANAKIN: [agitated] It was wrong, she is a Jedi! She belongs with us! [stands up, continues softly] She is one of us.**

**OBI-WAN: She made the decision, Anakin.**

**ANAKIN: And what choice did we give her? The moment there were any suspicions about her loyalty the Council turned their back on her.**

Yoda sighed sadly. it was true, they had become arrogant because living in ignorance was easier than seeing you own flaws.

**OBI-WAN: I will grant you, mistakes were made, but she chose to leave. Part of the Jedi way is not to let your emotions cloud your better judgment. And that's precisely what Ahsoka did. Even in her most critical moment.**

"Can you really blame her, though?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan sighed. "Maybe. I don't know." He seemed tired.

**[both go quiet for a long moment]**

**OBI-WAN: Why don't you get some rest?**

**ANAKIN: I'm not tired. You can rest, Master. I'll keep first watch.**

**OBI-WAN: Well then, I'll accept your kind offer. [lays down] You can't take responsibility for Ahsoka's decision, Anakin.**

"True, it was _my_ decision," Ahsoka said and gave Anakin a soft smile. "You don't have to carry the weight of the universe on your shoulder."

Anakin smirked, although it was obvious it wasn't genuine. "I'm the chosen one. Carrying the weight of the universe on my shoulders is kind of in my job description."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "But you are not alone." Anakin smiled, now it was genuine. "I know." He thought of Padme. He missed her. He hoped she would be alright in this future, they hadn't seen her anywhere yet.

**ANAKIN: How would you feel if I turned out to be a major disappointment?**

**OBI-WAN: It's not the same.**

**ANAKIN: It's precisely the same. You took me under your wing and practically raised me. I'm your Padawan, just like Ahsoka was mine. How well would you sleep knowing I failed you?**

**OBI-WAN: Not very well, I imagine. Luckily, that isn't true. And never will be.**

**[Anakin doesn't answer]**

Ahsoka was frozen, Anakin's yellow eyes in her head. It had to go there, there was something that they weren't told yet. And she was pretty sure it had to do with Anakin's affiliation to the dark side.

"Failed the council has. Lost our way we have." Ahsoka looked up at Yoda who seemed deflated. Windu looked uncomfortable in a different way. He most likely knew all of them had a point but was too proud to admit it.

In a tired voice, Rex asked: "How much more? How much more can there possibly be?" In a sad tone, Atalante said: _"There is so much more. And you will have to see a lot more. I wanted to show you something special, but maybe you need to see something else first. Asajj's words were harsh, but not without truth in them."_

Ahsoka looked over to where Barriss was supposed to be, but she was already gone. Quietly. Without a bright light and without a goodbye. She sighed quietly. She said they had to forgive, but forgiving and forgetting were different things entirely.

* * *

Ventress sat in the dark with an annoyed expression, until she felt a, by now familiar, presence. "Really _Atalante_? Possession?" She looked at the Being and lifted an eyebrow. _"I apologize, Asajj. But I had to speak my mind."_

"Well, then why didn't you? Why possess me to speak your mind?" Atalante sighed and sat down next to the Assassin. _"I need them to trust me, but they are too arrogant. If I said these things, they would've thought I was a sith entity or something. But they needed to hear this."_ Ventress made a face.

"And now they hate me again. You promised me redemption, I don't see how possessing me and insulting them helps me get redemption." Atalante smiled sadly. _"It's a necessary sacrifice. They will soon see that you were right. They may not like you, but they know they can trust you."_

"You said yourself they were too arrogant. How will you make them see the truth?" Ventress asked. Atalante sighed and looked back at her: _"I may not like it, but I will show them every second of the future if I have to. You don't know what will happen, but believe me... You don't want this future to happen."_

After a short moment of silence she explained: _"When you're back, they will be back too. They will stay here longer, but they will go back to the same moment you will go back to. Contact them, but stay with the Separatists as a spy. If Dooku notices something, flee to one of the people who were present with you in that room. They will trust you if you trust them. I promise."_

Ventress nodded slowly. "A week ago I thought I'd never say this to you, but I do trust you, _Atalante_." Atalante smiled from under her white hood. " _Thank you, Asajj. I trust you too... But you don't have to put so much emphasis on my name every time you say it_."

"Whatever you say, _Atalante_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, that's it with this book. BUT more parts are coming! And for that I need SUGGESTIONS!  
> If you got this notification that I reuploaded the chapter, I changed nothing vital! I took a few things out because I will change the order of chapters a bit. No promises yet, but I will be starting on the Mortis book today! A lot of exams coming up though, so please be prepared for slow updates


	9. Update on the conituation of the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, still important for the next book

Alright guys, first up: I'm sorry I didn't update since by summer break started

But that's what this is about... I just can't find the motivation to write the book I was planning to write. Instead I'd much rather just get into the Mortis arc, so I've decided to skip the book I had originally planned and teased

Idk whether I'll change the last chapter of this book to fit properly to the new book bc I was actually quite happy with the way it ended, but we'll see

Basically: I can't find the motivation to write the book about the clones so I'll skip it and just jump to the Mortis arc.

first chapter should be out sometime next week :)


End file.
